Who Are You ? Mafia Kyu and Pretty Min ?
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Berkisah tentang seorang mafia "Cho Kyuhyun" dengan seorang namja yang menyamar jadi seorang yeoja cantik "Lee Sungmin" bisa dikatakan sebagian cerita terinspirasi dari SJ Event 8 th Anniversary.../KyuMin/ yaoi/ DLDR/RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Who are you ?**

**.**

**Mafia Kyu and Pretty Min ?**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**No Bash! No Plagiat!**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), Gaje, Yaoi, nggak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**.**

**Harap untuk tidak memprotes Cast di FF ini, jika tidak menyukainya silahkan Klik Icon Back!**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

* * *

**Februari 1988**

"Kau mau bawa kemana anak ku Yunho-ssi?" Heechul berteriak histeris. Ia menarik ujung jas namja yang tengah menggendong Putranya. Sungguh Heechul benar-benar panic. bagaimana tidak? Kim Yunho, musuh terbesar Suaminya tiba-tiba muncul di rumah mereka beserta anak buahnya. Dan berita gawatnya lagi, Hangeng sang suami tidak berada di Rumah. Heechul sendiri tidak tau dimana sang suami berada saat ini.

Yunho tersenyum sinis. "Mianhae Chulli-ya, aku terpaksa mengambil putra mu." Ia memandang Heechul dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"_Andwae!_ Jangan bawa putra ku! _Jebal!_" ratap Heechul, ia bersimpuh didepan Yunho. Wajah cantiknya banjir oleh air mata, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan menganggap Guixian sebagai anak ku sendiri. Karena dia berasal dari rahimmu." Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum sinis. "Seharusnya ini tidak perlu terjadi seandainya kau tidak menolak untuk menikah denganku. Kau tau kan, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau malah menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri Kim Heechul?" Yunho menatap Heechul dengan tatapan terluka. Perih. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika mengetahui orang yang dicintainya menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Yunho serasa ditusuk dari belakang.

"_Jebal!_ Jangan bawa-bawa Guixian dalam masalah ini, dia tidak tau apa-apa Yunho-ssi." Heechul memegangi kedua Kaki Yunho dengan erat. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Dari dulu aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Jebal! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Guixian!"

Yunho menarik nafas berat lalu tersenyum manis. "Aku akan mengirim mu ke Jepang! Hidup lah dengan baik disana!" ia menghirup nafas berat.

"_Andwae!_ Jangan pisah kan aku dengan Guixian. Dia masih kecil, dia masih butuh seorang Ibu." Heechul menangis semakin keras. "Biarkan aku tetap bersama nya! _Jebal_!" pinta nya lagi, ia menarik-narik kaki celana Yunho dengan panic.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau masih kubiarkan hidup Chulli-ya." Yunho menepuk bahu Heechul pelan. "Aku rasa pembicaraan cukup sampai disini!" ia melirik pada anak buahnya. "Kalian tolong urus keberangkatannya ke Jepang!" interupsinya. "Yang lainnya cari dimana Cho Hangkyung berada!"

"_Ye Sajangnim!_" jawab beberapa anak buah Yunho serentak.

Yunho melepaskan cengkraman tangan Heechul dari kakinya dengan kasar. Setelah melemparkan senyuman manis pada Heechul, Ia berlalu menuju pintu membawa Guixian kecil didalam dekapannya.

"Yunho-ssi!" raung Heechul. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkan putra ku kembali! Dia pasti akan kembali pada ku! brengsek kau Kim Yunho!" cercanya. Andai bisa, ibu muda itu ingin menguliti Yunho. Tapi apalah daya seorang wanita, apalagi ia baru saja dalam kondisi sehabis melahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, ia baru saja melahirkan putra kecilnya, Cho Guixian. namun kini putra tampannya itu diambil oleh sahabat suaminya sendiri. Tidak. Mereka tidak bersahabat lagi sejak Hangkyung memutuskan untuk menikahi Heechul.

Heechul meraung menatapi nasibnya. Andai Hangeng ada disini, ia tidak perlu berpisah dengan Guixian kecilnya. namun apa daya, kemarin Hangeng pamit untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Heechul tidak tau pasti kemana, karena Hangeng tidak pernah memperbolehkan Heecul tau kemana ia pergi. Selain untuk menjaga keselamatannya, hal itu juga untuk menjaga Heechul dari musuh-musuh besar Hangeng.

Musuh besar? Tentu saja Hangeng punya musuh. Hangeng adalah salah satu dari lima orang ketua Klan yang ditakuti di Korea Selatan. Yunho juga salah satu dari lima orang yang ditakuti itu. Dulunya Yunho dan Hangeng bersahabat, namun persahabatan itu putus ketika Hangeng dan Heechul diketahui telah bertunangan. Padahal Yunho menyukai Heechul.

Heechul kembali meraung. Ia mengutuki para pengawalnya yang terkapar dilantai. Seharusnya disaat seperti ini mereka membantunya, bukannya malah pingsan seperti itu.

Yunho tersenyum. "Suatu hari nanti aku akan membuat Hangkyung-ssi menyesal karena telah merebutmu dari ku Kim Heechul." Teriaknya parau. Ia terus melangkah memasuki mobilnya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata mungil mengintip dari balik tembok. Sepasang mata yang akan mengungkapkan sebuah kebenaran suatu hari nanti.

* * *

.

**_Joyer137_**

.

* * *

**Juni 1998**

"Kau harus focus Kyu, ingat target mu Kepala, Leher dan bahu! Jika kau tidak focus itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Ucap Yunho tegas. Ia menendang kaki Kyuhyun cukup keras, membuat bocah sepuluh tahun itu meringis kesakitan.

"_Appa_ aku masih kecil kenapa aku sudah diajari memegang pistol?" protes Kyuhyun kecil, bocah tampan berusia 10 tahun itu merengutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Ia melirik 5 _Namja_ yang usia nya tidak terlalu jauh diatas nya, mereka masih sibuk diarena latihan.

"Karena _Appa_ ingin kau jadi anak yang kuat dan bisa melindungi diri! _Appa_ tidak mau kau menjadi bocah cengeng! Ingat Kyu, kau satu-satunya penerus _Appa_! Arasseo! Setelah ini kau latihan beladiri!" ucap Yunho tegas. "Singkirkan keinginanmu untuk berhura-hura itu!" ia menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata, _Appa_nya selalu memberikan latihan ini dan itu. Padahal Kyuhyun juga ingin bermain seperti anak yang lainnya. Kyuhyun ingin bebas, dan satu hal lagi ia merindukan sosok seorang ibu. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah merasakan belaian dan sentuhan kasih seorang ibu.

"_Appa_ tunggu kau diruang latihan beladiri. Kau harus kesana bersama _Hyungdeul_ mu." Lanjut Yunho ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun masih melamun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menatap kepergian Yunho dengan bibir merengut, Sedikit kaget ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Apa yang Tuan Muda pikir kan?" Donghae salah satu _Hyungdeul_ nya tersenyum manis, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang kekanakan.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. "_Aniyo Hyung_." Ia tersenyum manis menampilkan deretan gigi nya yang rapi. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda, aku tidak ingin kita seperti Bos dan Bawahan."

"_Ye_." Donghae menunduk hormat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Donghae memang selalu memperhatikannya. saat itu 4 _Hyung_ lainnya, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Zhoumi, berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Istirahat lah sebentar! Setelah itu kita lanjut latihan beladiri." Yesung, _Hyung_ nya yang paling tua tersenyum pada _Dongsaeng-dongsaeng_nya. Ia menatap Dongsaengdeulnya dengan tatapan datar.

"_Ne Hyung_." Jawab mereka serempak.

* * *

.

**_Joyer137_**

.

* * *

**Sepuluh Tahun kemudian**

Kyuhyun memperbaiki letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis diatas hidung. Rambutnya disisir acak, membiarkan pony menutupi kening lebarnya. Di mulutnya juga bertengger manis setangkai lollipop. Jika tidak diperhatikan dengan baik, maka orang-orang akan menganggap itu sebuah rokok, karena dari caranya memegang tangkai lollipop itu terlihat seperti orang yang memegang rokok.

Kyuhyun sangat menyukai gayanya yang seperti ini. Menurutnya ia terlihat seperti bos-bos mafia yang ada di TV. Yah, walaupun ia menggunakan lollipop sebagai pengganti rokok.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Obsidiannya mencari-cari sosok penjemput. Ia mendesah melihat kerumunan manusia yang memadati bandara. Menurutnya terlihat seperti rombongan pendemo dengan kertas-kertas protesan ditangan mereka.

"Bagaimana aku akan menemukan Donghae Hyung kalau ramai seperti ini?" ia memperhatikan satu persatu penjemput dengan kertas yang mereka angkat. Namun tidak satu pun kertas itu bertuliskan namanya. Huh, tidak mungkin ia berteriak '_Ada yang mencari Kim Kyuhyun?'_ cih, keterlaluan sekali kalau ia sampai berbuat seperti itu. Hal itu tentu saja akan mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah dengan kesal. Ia berjalan sambil menyeret- nyeret kopernya yang berat. Saat itu lah ia menabrak tubuh mungil seorang Yeoja yang juga berjalan tergesa-gesa. Kyuhyun ingin memakinya, namun ia tertegun ketika melihat air mata yang menggenangi mata Yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"Gwaenchana agassi?" hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, ia menatap Yeoja yang menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket. Rambut Blondenya yang pendek seperti potongan rambut namja terlihat sekilas dari balik tudung itu. Kyuhyun tercekat. Yeoja itu sangat cantik, terlebih lagi bibir Shape M milik si yeoja terlihat sangat menggoda. Yah, walaupun dadanya terlihat datar. Dada? Hah, tentu saja namja mesum ini punya kebiasaan selalu memperhatikan bagian itu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang yeoja.

Yeoja itu mengangguk, foxy eyesnya bergerak-gerak gelisah melirik kekiri dan kekanan. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa sekali. Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat raut waspada dari mata Yeoja itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa dan ketakutan?

Kyuhyun masih tertegun menatap punggung yeoja itu ketika sosok Donghae berlari menuju kearahnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Mianhae Kyu, Hyung tadi sakit perut." Sesalnya. Sedikit menepuk bahu Kyuhyun ketika Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu tidak menggubris sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, ia menatap Donghae dengan kesal. Sedikit kasar ia menyerahkan Kopernya pada Donghae dan beriringan menuju mobil.

"Bagaimana kehidupan mu di Amerika?" Tanya Donghae begitu mereka berada didalam mobil. Ia menyerahkan segelas Wine ketangan Kyuhyun.

"Membosan kan." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Ia menyeret-nyeret layar Tablet sambil menyesap minuman kesukaannya.

"Aisch, jadi karena itu kau ingin melanjutkan S2 mu di Korea saja Eoh?" Donghae meninju lengan Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Sedikit kagum dengan Tuan Muda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri itu. Bagaimana tidak, diusianya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun, Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan S1 nya dengan nilai terbaik.

"Disana membosan kan Hyung. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Palingan aku hanya keluar ketika ada tugas dari Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangkat bahu. Memang kadang Yunho menyuruh Kyuhyun melakukan beberapa tugas kecil disana.

"Ketua Klan Lee ditemukan tewas dirumah bersama sang istri?" Kyuhyun menatap layar tabletnya dengan teliti. "Apa ini orang yang dibicarakan Appa beberapa hari yang lalu?" Kyuhyun beralih menatap Donghae yang tampak tengah menikmati Winenya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Tugas itu tidak dilakukan oleh orang-orang kita. Semua murni dilakukan oleh bawahan Appa mu. Cih, dia mengira kalau tugas itu terlalu mudah untuk kita." Ucap Donghae sedikit kecewa.

"Bukankah Appa bilang Tuan Lee punya Putra yang sangat berbahaya?" Kyuhyun kembali focus kelayar Tabletnya.

"Hmm…" jawab Donghae Singkat. "Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada satu orang pun yang tau dimana sang putra berada. Juga tidak ada seorang pun yang tau bagaimana rupanya. Tuan Lee sangat pintar menyembunyikan putranya." Terang Donghae.

"Appa pasti sangat berhati-hati sekali dengan bocah itu."

Donghae Mengangguk. Ia memilih diam ketika melihat Kyuhyun menyimpan Tablet dan memejamkan matanya. Meski Kyuhyun kecil darinya, namun namja tampan itu terlihat dua tahun lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya.

* * *

.

**_Joyer137_**

.

* * *

"Kim Kyuhyun." Yunho menyambut KyuHyun dengan senyum bahagia. "Bagaimana perjalanan mu Eoh?" ia menepuk bahu putranya dengan lembut. Mengusap pelan punggung kekar Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Membosankan." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh. "Dimana Hyungdeul?" dengan santai namja itu mendudukkan pantatnya disofa. Menatap seisi rumah sesaat, terdapat beberapa perubahan selama kepergiannya.

"Mereka tengah berada di rumah yang sebentar lagi akan kau tempati bersama mereka." Jawab Yunho, sedikit melirik kearah Donghae yang muncul membawa koper Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tinggal disini?" Kyuhyun mengerut bingung, ia menatap Yunho meminta penjelasan.

"Bukan kah kau tidak suka tinggal bersama ku?" Yunho balas bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Rumah ini selalu saja bau darah. Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?"

Yunho tertawa. "Ternyata hidung mu cukup tajam juga. Kami baru saja menaklukkan satu Klan yang selama ini selalu menentang. Anak buah ku berhasil membunuh Ketua beserta istrinya. Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa menemukan sang Putra. Kau tau, Putranya itu sangat berbahaya. Aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika tidak segera menemukannya."

Kyuhyun tertegun. "Maksud mu Tuan Lee? Aku sudah melihat beritanya." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Yunho menatap KyuHyun dengan tajam. Tersenyum puas ketika sifat buas Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah. Namja itu selalu dingin seperti biasa, namun Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang mudah ditaklukkan. Ia telah dilatih Yunho dari kecil dengan penuh kekerasan, hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Sampai saat ini belum ada seorang musuhpun yang berhasil melukai Putra kebanggaannya itu.

"Ne, aku sudah menyuruh orang-orang ku untuk memata-matai rumah mereka. Namun nihil, bahkan dihari pemakaman sang Putra tidak juga muncul." Geram Yunho. Sungguh ia benar-benar penasaran dimana sang putra keluarga Lee sekarang berada.

"Kuharap kau segera menemukannya." Ucap Kyuhyun sekenanya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

**Ditempat yang berbeda**

"Sungmin-ah, kau yakin dengan penyamaran ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Tangannya sibuk memperbaiki letak Wig-nya. Mendesah lega ketika mengetahui ide menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja bukanlah hal yang buruk, mengingat ia mempunyai wajah yang terkesan lebih cantik untuk ukuran namja. Bahkan ada yang bilang ia lebih cantik dari yeoja manapun. cih, sangat konyol.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk bertahan hidup Ahjussi."

Sungmin kembali mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Menatap kaki jenjangnya yang tidak tertutup apapun karena ia kini mengenakan Dress selutut. Astaga, bahkan kakinya saja sangat mulus. Sungmin sendiri tidak menyangka ia punya tubuh semulus ini.

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Appa dan Eommamu."

Sungmin tersenyum, namun sorot matanya sangat jelas mengatakan betapa ia sangat terluka atas semua ini. Wajah manis yang selama ini selalu dihiasi senyuman itu kini terlihat begitu murung.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu Ahjussi. Ini semua salah mereka." Sungmin mengepalkan tangan sampai buku jarinya memutih. Namja manis itu menarik nafas dengan berat. "Aku berjanji akan membalas semuanya. Aku berjanji akan membunuh Kim Yunho dengan tangan ku sendiri." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu Sungmin-ah."

"Gomawo Hangkyung-Jussi." Sungmin memeluk tubuh kekar Hangkyung dengan erat. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di tubuh kekar sahabat karib Kangin sang Appa yang telah tiada. Tidak ada tangisan. Sungmin bukan tipe namja yang mudah mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi Hangkyung tau bagaimana terlukanya Sungmin saat ini. Namja paruh baya Suami Cho Heechul itu hanya bisa membalas pelukan erat Sungmin. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpa keluarga mereka.

_Kim Yunho! Suatu hari nanti kau akan merasakan pembalasanku._

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Huaaahhhhahahahahahaaha Ekhh #Keselek

sebenernya FF ini udah lama nangkring di Lappy Author.

Rencananya mau Author post setelah FF "Innocent Love" ama "Pure Blood" selesai.

Namun setelah melihat pict di bandara kemaren, Author benar-benar ingin publish secepatnya…

Cerita sebelumnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan cerita saat ini, hanya saja Author menambah dan mengurangi beberapa kata yang dirasa perlu.

Eothoke? Apa ada yang berminat dengan FF ini?

Dilanjut atau tidakkah FF gaje dan abal ini?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Who are you ?**

**.**

**Mafia Kyu and Pretty Min ?**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), Gaje, Yaoi, nggak sesuai EYD**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Chapter 2

.

* * *

**enJOY.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan kagum dan teriakan histeris Yeoja-Yeoja disekitarnya. Ya Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan semua teriakan itu. Ia sudah pernah mengalaminya saat di luar negeri dulu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit risih juga dengan teriakan-teriakan yang mirip seperti orang-orang di pasar sana. Tapi apa mau dikata, percuma menegur karena mereka tetap akan berteriak seperti orang kerasukan. Salahkan saja wajahnya yang terlalu layak pandang.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berjalan disebelahnya. Mereka berangkulan dengan mesra. Bahkan teramat mesra mengingat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak pernah merangkul anggota lain semesra itu. Kyuhyun yakin ada sesuatu diantara keduanya. Dari awal kepindahannya ke Korea ia memang sudah curiga.

"Hyung aku akan ke kelas ku." Ucapnya dengan tegas. "Aku rasa kalian tidak perlu mengawal ku sampai kesana! Kalian cukup pergi ke kelas kalian sendiri!" Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi Kyu, kami di tugaskan oleh ketua untuk mengawal mu kemana pun kau pergi!" bantah Eunhyuk, ia masih tetap mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Donghae.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. Sedikit jengah dengan ekspresi tak berdosa dua makhluk berbeda spesies itu. "Kalian punya kelas sendiri, lagi pula tidak ada yang akan melukai ku di kelas Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram. Ia tidak suka jika keinginannya dibantah.

"Kajja Chagi!" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk, ia tidak mau Kyuhyun marah. Bisa-bisa mereka yang celaka. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Benarkan mereka ada apa-apanya. Pantas saja dirumah mereka minta sekamar.

"Arasseo! Hyung akan menjemput mu nanti!" Ucap Eunhyuk mengalah. Mereka berlalu menuju kelas dengan langkah yang menurut Kyuhyun lebih mesra lagi.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai memasuki kelas nya. Seperti suasana malam dikuburan, kelas hening ketika ia melangkah masuk. Sangat keterlaluan menurut Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi, seperti biasa banyak yang berebut ingin dekat dengan namja kelewat tampan itu.

"Hyun-ah, apa kau ada jadwal malam ini?" Seorang Yeoja datang mendekat, ia berjalan dengan gaya yang seksi menurutnya, namun menurut Kyuhyun yeoja itu berjalan seperti orang yang mengalami sakit pinggang. Kyuhyun sendiri lupa siapa nama Yeoja itu. Dia memang tidak pernah mau peduli dengan Yeoja disekitarnya.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menyeret-nyeret layar tabletnya. "Kalau aku tidak punya acara kau mau apa?" Tanya nya dengan nada malas. Ia benci ketika seseorang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin makan malam bersama mu!" jawabnya dengan genit. Dengan beraninya yeoja itu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. membelai-belai dada kekar namja itu dengan penuh nafsu. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan bernafsu melihat makhluk rupawan seperti Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Nafsu makan ku hilang kalau pergi bersama mu!" jawabnya. Seperti biasa Namja tampan itu selalu punya mulut tajam, sederhana saja, Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Yeoja yang terlalu cari-cari perhatian. Apalagi yeoja yang bertingkah genit. Baginya yeoja pembangkang jauh lebih menarik untuk ditaklukkan.

"Hyun-ah…." Ucap Yeoja itu dengan manja. "Aku kan Cuma ingin mengajak mu makan! Kenapa nafsu makan mu hilang? Wajah ku tidak seburuk yang kau kira." Ia membelai-belai pipi Kyuhyun. menyilangkan kakinya sehingga paha putih mulusnya tersingkap. Mungkin namja lain akan langsung melahapnya, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. adegan itu malah membuatnya semakin jijik.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibir kesal, ia melirik Yeoja yang tengah bergenit-genit ria padanya. Menelitinya dari atas sampai bawah, tanpa melupakan setiap bagian yang menarik untuk dilihat. Bibir seksinya kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau memang cantik." Ia tersenyum manis membuat yeoja disebelahnya seratus persen yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan menolak ajakannya. "Tapi sangat disayangkan, wajah cantik mu harus memohon seperti itu pada ku! Apa kau tidak laku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Ia mendesah kesal saat melihat dua bening mengalir dipipi si Yeoja."Aku ingat siapa kau! Kau selalu saja mengajak ku! Apa kau lupa aku sudah berkali-kali menolak mu? Atau kau tidak punya rasa malu? Jangan rendahkah harga diri mu sebagai seorang Yeoja! Kalau kau seperti ini para Namja akan memandang rendah pada mu!"

Yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun tidak berkedip. Pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. "Kau akan menyesal telah menolak ku! aku Jung Jessica tidak pernah mendapat penolakan!" ia kemudian berlalu keluar kelas diiringi sorakan mengejek penggemar Kyuhyun lain nya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum masam. "Aku bahkan lebih menyesal lagi jika sempat berkencan dengan mu." Gumamnya. "Tidak pernah mendapat penolakan? Lalu yang barusan kulakukan apakah bukan penolakan?" lanjut Kyuhyun bermonolog.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Satu jam sudah KyuHyun menyusuri rak demi rak di perpustakaan. Namun buku yang dicari belum juga ia temukan. Kyuhyun mendesah, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan, besok ia akan melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah gusar, _Namja_ tampan itu memilih menuju atap bangunan. Saat kesal Kyuhyun sering menyendiri disana. Ia melemparkan tasnya begitu saja saat sampai di atap, Kyuhyun menatap gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

Terasa begitu damai. Cukup senang ketika pertama kali datang ke kampus ini ia langsung menemukan tempat sebagus dan sesepi ini. Dari atap ini Sungai Han yang berkelok-kelok terlihat indah. Meski tidak terlalu jelas karena beberapa bagian Sungai tertutup bangunan yang menjulang tinggi.

Nun jauh diatas sana sekelompok awan berarak pelan akibat tiupan angin. Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya. Hembusan angin meniup rambut Brunnete nya. Benar-benar tenang dan damai. Namun tiba-tiba _Namja_ itu tertegun saat mendengar jeritan pelan dari gudang yang berada di atap. Gudang itu adalah tempat penyimpan kursi dan barang bekas lainnya.

Kyuhyun mempertajam pendengarannya. Suara tenor itu terdengar sangat panik, Kyuhyun kembali memasang telinga. Kali ini dia mendengar suara beberapa orang _Namja_. Kyuhyun tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia bergegas menuju gudang, dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendobrak pintunya. Tidak sulit karena pintu itu hanya terbuat dari kayu yang hampir lapuk.

Didalam sana ia melihat setidaknya ada delapan orang _Namja_, mereka tengah mengelilingi seseorang yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lutut. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu, namun ketika melihat bentuk tubuh terutama dibagian pinggulnya yang seksi, Kyuhyun yakin itu seorang yeoja. Ditambah lagi rambutnya yang panjang. Oh tentu saja orang itu yeoja.

"Yaa apa yang kau lakukan Eoh?" seorang Namja yang tubuh nya lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun maju mendekat, membuyarkan lamunan namja yang kelewat tampan itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang kalian lakukan."

Ia memamerkan senyum manis nya, membuat delapan namja yang berada disana menahan nafas. Hey, selain yeoja, Kyuhyun juga terlihat menggoda dimata para namja. Banyak namja yang ingin Kyuhyun menjadi Seme atau Uke mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun menampik semuanya, Kyuhyun hanya akan mengencani seseorang yang terlihat menarik baginya. Ia memang tidak mempermasalahkan gender pasangannya. Tapi Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka ketika seseorang ingin menjadikannya Uke. Ia akan menghabisi siapapun yang memintanya menjadi Uke mereka. Dia tampan, bukan manis.

"Kau tau kau baru saja mengganggu kesenangan kami." Marah _Namja_ bertubuh paling tinggi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, mengira-ngira berapa tinggi namja itu. "Kasihan _Yeoja_ itu, kalau aku tidak datang tepat waktu apa yang akan terjadi pada nya ya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng kepala. Memasang wajah sok prihatinnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri heran kenapa ia mau bersusah-susah membantu orang lain. Padahal biasanya ia tidak akan mempedulikan siapapun yang meminta bantuannya. Prinsipnya _setiap orang itu punya keahlian untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri_.

Delapan _Namja_ itu mendengus kesal. Seorang _Namja_ berambut merah menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau tau tengah berhadapan dengan siapa _Eoh?_" ia berputar-putar disekeliling Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu tertegun saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "_Chakkaman!_ Bukan kah kau Kim Kyuhyun yang diidolakan itu?" ia tersenyum sinis. "Awal nya aku tidak percaya dengan cerita mereka, kata nya Kim KyuHyun itu punya wajah tampan bagaikan malaikat. Namun hari ini saat melihat mu aku baru percaya dengan desas desus diluar sana." Ia terkekeh. "Hmm kurasa kau juga pasti bisa memuaskan kami."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Ia menyandarkan tubuh nya kedinding dengan santai, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Sepertinya orang-orang ini berniat menjadikannya Uke mereka. Kyuhyun menarik nafas, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang tiba-tiba memuncak.

"Jungsu-ya. Kira-kira kalau dia kita jadikan seorang Host penghasilan kita berapa?" Tanya namja yang paling tinggi. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Aku rasa kita akan dapat untung yang besar." _Namja_ yang di panggil Jungsu itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita saat ini dapat dua keuntungan sekaligus." Ucap _Namja _itu lagi. Kyuhyun yakin dia adalah pemimpin nya. "Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Cepat tangkap dia!" teriak namja tinggi itu kepada rekan-rekannya.

Para Namja itu baru akan bergerak saat Yesung muncul bersama Hyungdeul Kyuhyun yang lainnya dengan gaya mereka yang terlihat cuek, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dimana pun ia berada Yesung dan yang lain nya pasti akan menemukannya. Oh tentu saja, Kyuhyun dan para Hyungdeulnya selalu memakai kalung yang sama. Itu bukan kalung biasa karena kalung itu dilengkapi sensor yang saling berhubungan dengan kalung lainnya. Jadi mereka satu sama lain tau dimana keberadaan masing-masing anggota.

"Kyu, Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Kibum, Namja dengan wajah lebih datar lagi dari pada Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun, menghadap langsung pada delapan orang yang siap menyerang Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun melemparkan senyum mautnya. "Aku bersyukur kalian datang, aku khawatir tangan ku ini akan kotor oleh darah mereka." Ia kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Terlihat begitu santai.

Delapan Namja dihadapannya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau memanggil mereka karena kau takut pada kami _Eoh?_" Tanya Namja yang tadi di panggil Jungsu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menatap bengis Kyuhyun dan para hyungdeul.

Kyuhyun tertawa merdu. "Untuk melawan kalian aku tidak perlu memanggil mereka." Kyuhyun melirik kelima Hyungnya. "Kalian kan tau aku selalu menghindari ini." Ia kembali tersenyum.

"_Gwaenchana_ Kyu, kami akan membereskan mereka untuk mu." Jawab Eunhyuk. Ia menyeringai. Sepertinya hari ini akan sedikit menyenangkan mengingat mereka belum memukul siapapun beberapa hari ini.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas lalu beralih pada Yeoja yang menjadi korban tadi. menghiraukan suara buk bak buk dibelakangnya, ia tau Hyungdeul akan mengurus mereka. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menghampiri _Yeoja_ yang masih membenamkan kepalanya kelutut.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Dengan pelan _Yeoja_ itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersentak kaget saat wajah Kyuhyun berada begitu dekat dengannya. Namun Kyuhyun lebih kaget lagi, _Yeoja _dihadapannya itu sangat cantik. Foxy eyes-nya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos. Bibir Shape M itu terlihat sedikit menganga. Sangat ranum. Jika tidak mengingat situasi, Kyuhyun pasti sudah melahapnya.

"_Gamsahamnida_." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, namun terdengar menenangkan ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih menatap tidak percaya. Ia berpikir akan menemukan linangan air mata seperti kebanyakan Yeoja yang akan meraung jika menemukan hal sulit seperti tadi. Tapi yeoja ini menarik. Bukannya menemukan air mata, namun Kyuhyun hanya menemukan tatapan geram dari Foxy eyes itu.

Kyuhyun membantu yeoja itu berdiri. Menyerahkan tasnya yang terjatuh disekitar mereka.

"Kyu, kami sudah berhasil meringkus mereka." Donghae menyeka darah disudut bibirnya sambil menunjuk delapan _Namja_ yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan dengan ayunan kepala.

KyuHyun menelan ludahnya. Seketika ia jadi murka. "Beri mereka pelajaran agar tidak mengganggu _Yeoja_ ini lagi!" perintahnya.

"_Ne!_" Donghae menunduk hormat lalu berjalan kearah para _namja_ yang tengah dikelilingi _Hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun yang lainnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia menatap _Yeoja_ didepannya dengan lembut. Oke satu keanehan lagi. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun berbicara dan menatap seseorang selembut ini.

Bukannya menjawab yeoja itu malah terbelalak melihat hyungdeul Kyuhyun menghajar para penjahat tadi. Detik berikutnya ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun. sorot matanya memancarkan kepanikan luar biasa.

"Yaa! Apa kau gila?" bentaknya membuat Kyuhyun membelalak. "Hentikan kebodohan kalian itu! Biarkan mereka pergi. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka dikemudian hari."

Kyuhyun tercekat. Bayangan manis tadi hilang seketika. Namja tampan itu menggeram. Tidak bisakah yeoja ini berterimakasih padanya?

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih lembut lagi pada penolong mu?"

Yeoja itu memutar bola mata jengah. "Jebal! Jangan pukuli mereka lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan mereka." Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan jengah.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Dengar…." Ia menatap yeoja itu meminta jawaban.

"Hyunmin." Jawab si yeoja singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Hyunmin nama yang yang sangat bagus. "Dengar Hyunmin-ssi. Jika aku tidak memberikan mereka pelajaran, maka mereka akan tetap menyakitimu."

Yeoja yang mengaku bernama Hyunmin itu menggeleng. "Kau tidak tau siapa mereka. Mereka akan membalas 2x lipat lebih parah dari ini." Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan geram. Sungguh ia ingin menghajar Kyuhyun dengan Martial Arts-nya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena ia tidak mau penyamarannya terbongkar. Yap! Hyunmin, yeoja seksi dengan Foxy eyes dan bibir Shape M-nya itu adalah Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran pembalasan macam apa yang akan mereka lakukan." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada santai.

Oh, sungguh. Ingin rasanya Sungmin membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun ketembok. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak ingin penyamaran susah payah yang ia lakukan akan berakhir dengan adegan kekerasan itu.

"Jebal! Jangan membuat masalah." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata memohon.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Tatapan mata Sungmin terlihat begitu sangat menggoda. Aisch, jika berlama-lama menatap makhluk manis ini bisa-bisa ia melahap Sungmin di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia tidak boleh merusak semua ini dengan pikiran kotornya.

"Cukup!" teriak Kyuhyun. ia menatap hyungdeulnya yang berhenti memukuli lawan mereka.

"Ck, waeyo Kyu? Padahal kami sedang bersenang-senang." Tanya Zhoumi kesal, padahal sebentar lagi ia berhasil membuat sebuah tonjolan bulat didahi namja yang sedari tadi di pukulinya habis-habisan.

"Sudahlah Hyung! Biarkan mereka pergi." Jawab Kyuhyun. ia sendiri cukup kecewa ketika adegan sadis itu berhenti. Tapi mendengar nafas lega Sungmin hatinya sedikit tenang.

"Aisch…" Donghae sedikit menggerutu sebelum akhirnya menendang korban terdekat dikakinya. "Kalian dengar itu? Dongsaeng ku menyuruh kalian pergi! Palliwa! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" bentaknya.

Spontan delapan namja itu berdiri dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar. Pemimpin mereka masih sempat melayangkan tatapan penuh benci pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Hyunmin-ssi? Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, sedikit kesal ketika melihat tatapan musuhnya tadi. Sudah dibebaskan bukannya berterima kasih, tapi ia malah mendapatkan tatapan tajam seperti itu.

"Ne, Gamsahamnida." Jawab Sungmin. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Ia tidak menyadari sorotan kaget para hyungdeul. Jadi Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi mereka tadi gara-gara yeoja itu? Oke, ini seperti bukan Kyuhyun mereka.

Sungmin membungkuk hormat. Ia kemudian berlalu keluar, namun cekalan erat dipergelangan tangannya membuat langkah tergesa-gesa itu berhenti.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa menahan Sungmin. Katakanlah ini reaksi spontan.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?"

Sungmin mengerjap polos. "Aku harus pergi. Jemputanku menunggu diluar."

Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalannya. "Ku harap lain waktu kita bertemu lagi." Ucapnya. Kini para Hyungdeul nyaris terjengkang dari posisi mereka berdiri.

"Apa itu Kyuhyun kita?" Eunhyuk berbisik ditelinga Donghae.

"Mollayo." Jawab Donghae dengan wajah Syok.

"Aku berharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih termangu berusaha mencerna semua ucapannya. Ketika Sungmin benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu gudang, barulah Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Beraninya dia bicara seperti itu." Geram Kyuhyun kesal. Sungguh, ia merasa kesal. Baru kali ini ada yang menolaknya, dan itu merupakan suatu penghinaan baginya. "Awas saja, aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku. Aku akan…"

PLUK

Kibum memasukkan setangkai lollipop kemulut Kyuhyun, menghentikan aksi cerewet yang muncul tiba-tiba dari bibir seksi itu. memasang wajah datar ketika Kyuhyun mendelik marah.

"Hyung! Kau…."

"Kyu Ketua ingin berbicara denganmu!" Yesung memberikan ponselnya tepat ketika Kyuhyun bersiap mencekik Kibum.

Dengan gusar Kyuhyun meraih ponsel yang disodorkan Yesung. Melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Kibum yang kini tengah membantu Zhoumi membersihkan sisa darah di jarinya.

"Ye Appa?"

_"Kyu, Appa ingin kau menemui Appa hari ini juga!"_ nada Suara Yunho terdengar tegas.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit malas. Jujur saja ia masih syok dengan penolakan Sungmin.

_"Ada tugas baru untuk kalian!"_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Begitu berada didalam mobil, Sungmin melepas wignya dan melempar kesembarangan arah. Bibirnya merengut kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diperut. Menatap jalanan dengan pandangan jengah.

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon menatap anak majikannya sambil tetap focus pada kemudi. Dulunya Siwon bekerja pada kedua orang tua Sungmin. Ia merupakan mata-mata handal dikelompoknya. Sama seperti Sungmin, Tuan Lee sangat melindungi keberadaan Siwon.

"Hampir saja penyamaran ku terbongkar."

"Mwo?" Siwon membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Kau tau dengan Shim Changmin? Anak ketua klan Shim?"

Siwon mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tau, namja bernama Shim Changmin itu sering membuat ulah dan membuat orang tuanya panic. Klan Shim terkenal karena tidak pernah mau mencampuri urusan Klan lain. Mereka berdiri sendiri.

"Shim Changmin brengsek itu hampir memperkosaku di Gudang. Dia pikir aku ini yeoja tulen." Suara Sungmin terdengar kesal. Oh tentu saja ia kesal ketika seorang namja berniat memperkosanya. Ayolah, dia ini namja juga. Bagaimana jadinya jika namja memperkosa namja.

"Jeongmal?" Siwon menggeram. Kurang ajar sekali Shim Changmin itu. "Lalu apa kau melawan mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak pabo!" sungut Sungmin. "Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bersikap sebagai seorang yeoja yang lemah, walau aku ingin sekali mematahkan lehernya. aku hanya bisa menurut ketika mereka membawaku ke gudang sialan itu." Emosinya kembali tersulut ketika mengingat peristiwa nista di gudang beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kau tau aku sangat panic."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari mereka?"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Aku menjerit seperti yeoja, cukup keras juga. Seorang namja menolong ku. Lalu teman-temannya datang dan menghajar si Changmin sialan itu bersama para serdadunya."

Oke, Siwon kembali mengernyit bingung. "Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya mereka berapa orang? Kau tau sendirikan orang-orang Shim Changmin itu sangat kuat."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Ada lima orang, enam dengan namja itu, dia tidak ikut serta menghajar mereka. Tapi mereka juga kuat. Jika aku tidak menyuruh berhenti, mungkin Changmin dan begundal-begundalnya akan menginap selama setahun dirumah sakit." Ini bukan lelucon. Sungmin melihat sendiri bagaimana teman-teman Kyuhyun menghajar Changmin dan kawan-kawannya. "Mereka seperti telah terlatih."

"Apa maksudmu mereka terlatih seperti kita?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku melihat gerakan mereka sangat rapi. Tidak seperti preman jalanan yang menghajar sana sini secara brutal."

"Maksudmu mereka menguasai beladiri tingkat atas?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Mereka seperti telah dilatih selama bertahun-tahun. Gerakannya sangat ringan."

Siwon mencengkram erat kemudi mobil. "Kau harus menghindari mereka!"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin penyamaranku terbongkar gara-gara mereka." Sungmin serius akan hal ini. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya. Orang-orang itu akan membuatnya berada dalam bahaya. Satu hal lagi, Sungmin sangat yakin Kyuhyun menyukainya. Ia bisa melihat semuanya dari tatapan namja tampan itu.

Sungmin tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Jika Kyuhyun tau ia bukan yeoja, semua pasti akan semakin gawat. Menghindari Kyuhyun adalah satu hal yang membuatnya akan tetap selamat.

"Aku salut dengan penyamaranmu yang menipu banyak orang." Lanjut Siwon. Sedikit terkekeh melihat bibir Sungmin yang mencebik.

"Tentu saja, kalau penyamaranku terbongkar semudah itu maka percuma saja aku belajar pada seorang aktris di Amerika sana selama tiga tahun."

Siwon tergelak. "Tapi kau benar-benar sangat manis Min. kau terlihat seperti yeoja sungguhan."

"Yaa, kau jangan menggoda ku. kau pikir aku tidak risih dengan dandanan seperti ini? Kemana-mana harus bersikap lembut dan ramah. Itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat asliku." Sungut Sungmin.

Siwon kembali tergelak. "Bagaimana kalau sesekali kita berkencan Hyunmin Agassi?"

"Mwo? Yaa Choi Siwon! Kau mau mati?"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

TBC

.

* * *

Annyeong! Sepertinya sambutan untuk Chap 1 sangat banyak…

Author jadi semangat untuk kembali melanjutkannya :D

Semoga Chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Untuk yang nanya gimana penampilan Sungmin, apakah dia akan berpenampilan seperti dibandara?

Tentu tidak, Sungmin hanya berpenampilan layaknya yeoja biasa. Ingat! Dia tengah menyamar, tidak mungkinkan dia bergaya mencolok dengan rambut Biru!^^

Untuk Chap ini mohon Reviewnya juga ne!

Ini pertama kalinya Author bikin Genre Action. Sedikit sulit karena Author harus nanya2 k mbah Google dan kembali melihat koleksi film Action untuk FF yang satu ini…

Harap dimaklumi jika ada beberapa hal yang bikin aneh,, kkkk

Author bingung...

ini FF masuk genre Crime nggak?

Review review review review review….

*Pinjem Aegyo Ming*


	3. Chapter 3

**Who are you ?**

**.**

**Mafia Kyu and Pretty Min ?**

* * *

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), Gaje, Yaoi, nggak sesuai EYD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

.

* * *

Yunho menatap enam namja yang tengah duduk diruang tamunya. Lima orang bersikap hormat, namun satu orang lagi terlihat duduk ogah-ogahan ditengah suasana hening itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kyuhyun putra-nya.

"Kenapa Appa mengumpulkan kami disini?" Kyuhyun menatap Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri. Ia ingin segera pulang kerumah dan bertemu dengan Game kesayangannya. Sikap Yunho benar-benar membuatnya jengah.

Yunho menarik nafas berat. Ia tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang tidak memiliki sopan santun itu. Ini semua murni kesalahannya. Sedari kecil ia mengajari Kyuhyun dengan kekerasan, mengesampingkan urusan tatakrama yang akan membuatnya menyesal dikemudian hari.

"Aku ingin kalian berenam menyelidiki sebuah kelompok." Yunho memulai pembicaraan. Ia berbicara santai, tidak mengkhawatirkan pembicaraan mereka akan bocor kepihak musuh. Tentu saja Yunho santai. Rumahnya sudah dilengkapi alat-alat canggih. Siapa yang menyeludup masuk maka akan ketahuan karena orang yang bisa masuk kerumah itu harus melalui pemeriksaan sidik jari digerbang depan.

Ditambah lagi puluhan anak buah dan anjing penjaga yang berjaga disekeliling rumah. Rumahnya juga kedap suara, alat pelacak apapun yang tertempel disana maka akan segera ketahuan. Setiap benda yang berada dirumah itu sudah dikenali oleh system keamanan. Jadi jika ada benda yang baru masuk kerumah alarm keamanan pasti akan berbunyi nyaring.

Semua keamanan ini memang dirasa keterlaluan. Bayangkan saja, padahal kau hanya membawa ponsel yang baru dibeli atau tas yang baru, tapi nantinya sensor itu tetap akan berbunyi. Hebatnya lagi sebuah sinar infra merah akan menunjukkan lokasi benda mencurigakan itu berada.

Yunho menerapkan system keamanan seperti ini sudah sejak lama. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko mengingat jumlah musuhnya yang tidak bisa dihitung nggunakan jari.

"Kelompok? Apa mereka kelompok baru?" Kibum balik bertanya. Ia memang selalu tertarik jika ada kasus yang berhubungan dengan penyelidikan.

"Menurut laporan orang-orang ku mereka memang kelompok baru. Dan sialnya mereka bergerak dalam bidang yang sama dengan kita. Menggelapkan senjata." Yunho mencengkram kursi sofa. "Aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang mengikuti bisnis ku. gara-gara mereka kini satu persatu pelanggan ku beralih."

"Lalu ketua ingin kami yang menyelidiki kelompok itu?" Donghae ikut bersuara. Astaga Lee Donghae. Padahal dari awal Yunho sudah mengatakan kalau mereka yang akan menyelidiki kelompok itu.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku ingin tau mereka berada dibawah lindungan Klan mana?"

"Menarik." Gumam Kyuhyun. ia memutar-mutar jam pasir ditangannya. "Lalu kami memulainya dari mana?"

"Ku dengar kelompok itu terbagi-bagi menjadi beberapa orang. Mereka mengincar para pejabat yang bermasalah lalu menawarkan senjata itu pada mereka." Lanjut Yunho. "Aku mendengar seorang pejabat bernama Park Tae Seo akan mengadakan pesta besok malam. Kalian bisa menyelinap kesana. Menurut keterangan bawahan ku Tuan Park terlibat kasus korupsi. Kemungkinan besar ia akan berhubungan dengan orang-orang itu."

"Kami mengerti." Jawab Yesung hormat. "Besok malam kami akan menginap kesana." Lanjutnya. "Apa kami perlu menyamar?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Dua diantara kalian akan mewakili ku kepesta itu. Empat lainnya silahkan menyamar. Aku tidak ingin kalian gagal."

"Kami mengerti ketua." Lagi-lagi Yesung yang menjawab.

"Yesung-ah, besok kau dan Eunhyuk menyamar sebagai tamu. Eunhyuk menyamar menjadi yeoja. Yang lain silahkan cari penyamaran sendiri." Yunho beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Jangan sampai ada yang tau siapa kau Kim Kyuhyun! kau pasti tau bagaimana usaha ku melindungi mu selama ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia tau selama ini Yunho berusaha melindungi keberadaannya. Meski ia sering terlibat dalam kasus Yunho, namun hanya segelintir orang yang tau siapa Kyuhyun.

"Kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian. Aku yakin kalian pasti berhasil, karena kalian tim terbaik ku." lanjut Yunho.

Semua mengangguk.

"Satu hal lagi. Kudengar senjata mereka sangat istimewa. Aku ingin kalian membawa satu contoh untuk aku teliti." Lanjut Yunho lagi. "Aku penasaran kenapa semua beralih membeli senjata itu."

"Ye!" kelima namja tampan itu mengangguk hormat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk ogah-ogahan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap berkas ditangannya. Sesekali ia mengacak surai Blonde-nya. Ia mengerut bingung. Nama-nama yang tertera dikertas itu cukup banyak. Beberapa nama dicoret dengan garis lurus.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan bahan-bahan penemuannya.

"Itu nama-nama orang yang dulu bekerja sama dengan klan kita." Jawab Ryeowook tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa ada yang dicoret?"

"Yang dicoret itu mereka yang sudah pindah alam."

Sungmin melengos. Matanya kembali menelusuri nama-nama yang tertera disana. Umumnya mereka bermarga Lee, hanya beberapa orang yang bermarga campuran. Yang paling menarik adalah marga Cho yang tertera disana.

Sungmin tersenyum. Tentu saja, satu-satunya teman mereka dari Klan Cho adalah Cho Hangkyung dan istrinya Cho Heechul. Sayangnya keluarga itu kini terpecah belah. Hangkyung yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri kehilangan anak dan istrinya. Sungmin pernah bertemu dengan anaknya Hangkyung ketika ia berumur dua tahun. Saat itu Cho Guixian baru saja dilahirkan.

Cho Guixian cukup tampan meski masih bayi. Matanya bulat lucu. Bibirnya sedikit tebal dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjap. Ia jadi teringat pada Kyuhyun. namja itu juga punya mata bulat dan lucu. Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tidak boleh mengingat namja tidak waras itu.

Sungmin kembali mendesah. Kini nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hangkyung. Mereka sama-sama hidup sendiri meski masih dikelilingi beberapa bawahan yang setia. Sungmin menggeram pelan, beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tenang. Semua bawahan Appa-nya dihabisi. Klan Kim benar-benar ingin memusnahkan mereka.

Ya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur tenang sampai ia berhasil membunuh ketua Klan Kim. Jika saja Hangkyung tidak berada disisinya ketika kematian kedua orang tuanya, Sungmin mungkin akan menyerang Klan Kim secara membabi buta.

_"Mengalahlah untuk saat ini Sungmin-ah. Aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendam Kangin dan Leeteuk. Untuk sementara waktu kau hanya perlu bersembunyi. Aku akan mengumpulkan kembali orang-orang ku. aku juga harus mencari anak dan istriku."_

Kata-kata Hangkyung kembali terngiang-ngiang ditelingannya. Ya, Hangkyung telah berjanji akan membantunya. Sekarang namja itu telah kembali ke China. Ia berjanji pada Sungmin akan kembali secepatnya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" Sungmin melempar berkas itu keatas sofa. Ia beralih menghampiri Ryewook.

"Aku tengah membuat dada buatan untukmu." Ryeowook sibuk memencet-mencet Remote ditangannya.

Sungmin membelalak. Inilah resikonya jika tinggal bersama Ryeowook. Orang-orang disekitarnya harus rela menjadi bahan percobaan penemuannya yang jarang dikatakan berhasil.

"Sirheo! Bagaimana kalau ada efek sampingnya?"

"Ck," Ryeowook berdecih. "Kali ini percayalah padaku Hyung! Aku tidak akan mencelakakan Hyung ku sendiri."

Sungmin mengerang. "Bagaimana system kerjanya?"

"Kau lihat tombol diremote ini?" Ryeowook mengacungkan Remote yang dipegangnya. Melanjutkan ketika melihat anggukan Sungmin. "Kau hanya perlu meletakkan sepasang dada buatan ini kedada mu lalu tekan tombol hijau. Maka nanti dada ini akan menyatu dengan kulitmu."

Sungmin mengerjap. Detik berikutnya ia berteriak histeris. "Yaa! Bagaimana mungkin aku akan memakai dada itu terus-menerus?"

"Aisch… dengarkan aku dulu hyung!" dengus Ryeowook kesal. "Dada ini bisa dilepas. Begitu kau selesai dengan penyamaranmu, kau bisa menekan tombol merah. Maka dada itu akan terlepas dengan sendirinya."

Sungmin mengurut dada lega.

"Dada ini sengaja kubuat agar terlihat sama dengan aslinya. Yah, bisa dibilang orang-orang tidak akan sadar kalau kau memakai dada buatan." Lanjut Ryeowook. "Mengingat kau hampir saja diperkosa, jadi aku sengaja mendesainnya agar terlihat dan terasa sama dengan aslinya. Hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga jika kau mengalami situasi yang buruk lagi."

Sungmin mengerut bingung. Terlihat dan terasa sama seperti aslinya? Hey apa itu berarti….

"Apa benda ini juga kenyal seperti aslinya?" Sungmin menatap sangsi sepasang benda berbentuk payudara wanita diatas meja kerja Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja."

Oh, Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Salah satu bagian tubuh yeoja yang ia sukai itu sebentar lagi akan dipakainya. Astaga, apa dia benar-benar harus memakainya? Sungmin mengerjap polos. Tentu saja ia harus memakainya. Dengan adanya payudara buatan itu bukankah ia akan terlihat seperti yeoja sungguhan?

"Lalu kapan aku bisa memakainya?"

"Aigoo kau sudah tidak sabar untuk mencobanya Hyung?" goda Ryeowook. "Aku harus melakukan beberapa perbaikan lagi. Secepatnya kupastikan kau akan memakai benda kenyal ini." Lanjutnya. "Apa aku juga harus membuatkan mu kelamin buatan hyung?"

PLAK

Ryeowook meringis ketika merasakan tamparan Sungmin dikepalanya.

"Jangan macam-macam Kim Ryeowook." Desisnya.

Ryeowook baru saja akan menjawab ketika pintu laboratoriumnya terbuka. Shindong muncul membawa beberapa cemilan dan beberapa lembar kertas yang dimasukkan kedalam sebuah Map.

"Aku sudah menghapus data-data mu sebagai Sungmin." Shindong mengeluarkan kertas-kertas yang tadi dibawanya. "Ini data-data baru mu. Aku sudah memanipulasi semuanya. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan semua data pribadi yang kau perlukan. Untuk saat ini kau hanya perlu berperan sebagai Hyunmin. Mereka tidak akan tau siapa kau sebenarnya."

Sungmin mengambil ATM dan beberapa data yang diberikan Shindong. Melihat sekilas lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam Map.

"Gomawo hyung. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kalian." Ucap Sungmin tulus.

Shindong menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Kau sekarang adalah tanggung jawab kami. Kami tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti mu Sungmin-ah. Almarhum Tuan Lee sudah banyak berbuat kebaikan pada kami semasa hidupnya. Hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membalas semuanya."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Ia tau ketiga orang ini tulus menyayanginya. Ia beruntung, disaat seperti ini ia masih punya orang-orang yang siap melindunginya.

"Aku mendengar Tuan Park membuat pesta besok malam. Siwon bilang kita harus menyamar dan masuk kedalam lokasi pesta. Ada mata-mata yang mengatakan kelompok baru yang menjual senjata aneh itu akan datang kesana." Ucap Shindong.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir, untuk apa kita menyelidiki kelompok itu? Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita." Sungmin menatap Shindong. Sedikit jengah ketika mulut namja tambun itu berlepotan makanan.

"Mereka juga berbahaya bagi kita." Lanjut Shindong ketika ia berhasil menghabiskan makanan dimulutnya. "Kita tidak tau apakah mereka itu tergabung dalam Klan Kim atau tidak. Kau tau kan Sungmin-ah, Klan Kim masih memburumu. Kami khawatir kalau mereka nantinya menggunakan senjata yang belum kita ketahui itu untuk membunuhmu."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Ia tau Klan Kim masih mencari keberadaannya. Itulah sebabnya ia menyamar. Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Matanya kini menjelajahi laboratorium milik Ryeowook. Sebenarnya ini bukan laboratorium yang berada dalam sebuah gedung khusus. Tapi laboratorium ini berada dalam ruang apartemen yang mereka beli.

Sungmin, Shindong, Siwon dan Ryeowook membeli sebuah apartemen di tengah kota seoul. Mereka tinggal bersama dan melakukan penyamaran. Sungmin menyamar sebagai mahasiswa Kedokteran, Siwon menyamar sebagai pegawai kantoran, Shindong menyamar sebagai DJ disebuah Club sedangkan Ryeowook menyamar sebagai dongsaeng mereka yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental.

Keempat namja itu mengganti marga mereka dengan nama Choi. Sungmin dan Ryeowook berperan sebagai yeoja, sedangkan Siwon dan Shindong berperan sebagai namja. Para tetangga taunya mereka berempat adalah saudara kandung.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya kesofa.

"Lalu besok aku menyamar sebagai Hyunmin atau Sungmin?"

"Siwon bilang kau menyamar jadi Hyunmin. Sekedar berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang mengenalimu sebagai Sungmin."

"Lalu aku?" Ryeowook kini telah bergabung bersama mereka di sofa. Ia meninggalkan percobaannya setelah memastikan benda itu bisa bekerja dengan benar. Tinggal mencari kelinci percobaan, dan tentu saja ia tau Sungmin tidak akan bersedia menjadi kelinci percobaan.

"Kau juga berperan sebagai namja. Kurasa kau bisa menyamar jadi Waiter atau keamanan. Ah sepertinya Waiter lebih cocok." Lanjut Shindong.

"Ahh akhirnya aku bisa juga keluar sebagai diriku sendiri." Ryeowook mengusap dada lega. Selama ini jika pergi bersama hyungdeulnya ia akan berpakaian seperti yeoja dan bertingkah seperti anak-anak. "Huh semoga saja aku menemukan seorang namja tampan disana." Ryeowook cekikikan. Namja ini memang pencinta sesama jenis.

"Apa kau dapat kabar dari Hangkyung Ahjussi?" Sungmin beralih menatap Shindong. Orientasi seks Ryeowook menurutnya cukup aneh.

"Ne! tadi pagi ia menghubungi ku. katanya ia akan ke Jepang. Ada yang mengatakan pernah melihat Cho Heechul disana."

"Semoga saja keluarga mereka kembali berkumpul." Sungmin tersenyum. Ya, ia sangat ingin Hangkyung bahagia. Sangat kasihan sekali, padahal waktu itu Guixian baru saja lahir, tapi bocah itu harus terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Bayangan wajah Guixian kecil kembali menari-nari dipelupuk matanya.

_Sungmin-ah, jika kau sudah dewasa nanti. Ahjumma ingin kau menjaga Guixian. Dia adalah dongsaengmu mulai saat ini._

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari sosok Hyunmin. Ia sudah menyuruh Donghae untuk mencari tau yeoja cantik itu kuliah difakultas mana. Ketika mendengar fakultas Kedokteran, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jika Dokter secantik itu tentu saja ia nantinya akan rajin-rajin sakit.

"Dimana kau Hyunmin-ssi." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Menghiraukan teriakan histeris beberapa yeoja ketika ia lewat didepannya.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah. Ia sudah mencari Hyunmin ke Fakultasnya. Namun yeoja itu tidak berada disana. Kini Kyuhyun melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Beberapa orang mengatakan yeoja itu disana. Benar saja, begitu memasuki perpustakaan, Kyuhyun langsung melihat sosok Hyunmin-nya di salah satu meja.

Namja tampan itu menyeringai lalu bergegas menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk sendirian.

"Annyeong Hyunmin-ssi." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

Sungmin melotot kaget. Sedikit kesal ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun duduk dihadapannya. Ia kemudian memilih mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab sapaanku?" ia menarik nafas. Menghadapi yeoja ini memang butuh kesabaran.

Sungmin menutup bukunya. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang membaca?" sungutnya.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Beginikah calon Dokter dimasa depan?"

Sungmin memutar bola mata jengah. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingin dekat denganmu." Balas Sungmin ketus.

"Oh ayolah Hyunmin-ssi." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran. Baru kali ini ada yeoja yang benar-benar menolak pesonanya.

"Ku mohon Kyuhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kita tidak berteman. Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu."

"Seperti itukah sikapmu pada orang yang telah menolong mu?"

Sungmin memutar bola mata jengah. "Kalau kau meminta imbalan, aku akan menepatinya. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Berteman dengan ku!"

"Itu tidak akan ku kabulkan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin berdekatan dengan orang sadis seperti mu." Jawab Sungmin. Ia rasa ini alasan yang logis mengingat ia kini berperan sebagai yeoja. "Aku tidak suka melihat orang berkelahi. Terlalu menakutkan." Lanjut Sungmin. Ia memasang wajah ngeri, berharap Kyuhyun tertipu dengan acting murahannya.

Kyuhyun melipat sikunya diatas meja. Obsidiannya menatap Foxy eyes Sungmin.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan berkelahi lagi dihadapanmu."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Lupakan saja! Sebaiknya kau menghindari ku." namja manis dalam penyamarannya itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak. Mendengus ketika Kyuhyun masih setia mengekorinya. Dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Ia harus mencari tempat dimana Kyuhyun tidak akan mengikutinya.

"Jangan terlalu jual mahal Hyunmin-ssi." Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Merasakan gelenyar panas ketika ia bersentuhan dengan kulit halus itu. Kyuhyun takjub, baru kali ini ia bertemu seorang yeoja dengan kulit sehalus itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan garang. Astaga apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan agar terbebas dari namja ini?

"Aku pastikan beberapa hari lagi kau akan jatuh kepelukan penolong tampanmu ini." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sungmin mengatupkan rahangnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membawa-bawa pertolongannya beberapa waktu lalu. Apa setelah ia membalasnya namja itu tidak punya alasan lain untuk tetap mendekatinya?

"Bermimpi saja kau!" Sungmin menyentakkan lengannya dengan kasar dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. hancur sudah semuanya. Padahal ia sudah bertekad dalam penyamaran ini ia akan jadi yeoja yang lemah lembut. Tapi yang keluar malah sifat aslinya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun melengos ketika mendengar nada manja dari Jessica berasal dari arah belakang. Ia mengatupkan rahang ketika lengan yeoja centil itu melingkar dilengannya. Tentu saja seruan-seruan panas terdengar keras disepanjang koridor itu.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Jessica yang masih melingkar erat dilengannya.

"Aisch… kenapa kau seketus itu padaku?" rengek Jessica manja. Sungguh ingin rasanya detik itu juga Kyuhyun melempar yeoja itu kebalik gedung sana. "Aku mendengar gossip kalau kau tengah berkencan dengan mahasiswi Kedokteran." Jessica mengusap-usap lengan kekar Kyuhyun yang dibaluti kulit putih pucat. "Aku tau itu hanyalah gossip murahan. Kau mana mungkin mengencani orang lain selain aku."

Kyuhyun melengos. Gossip memang cepat beredar, padahal ia tadi Cuma kejar-kejaran bersama Hyunmin. dan sejak kapan ia berkencan dengan yeoja stress di sebelahnya ini?

"Memangnya kalau aku berkencan dengannya kenapa?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Jessica. Ia tidak mungkin menendang yeoja ini kan? Bagaimana pun juga ia seorang namja yang tidak akan melakukan kekerasan fisik kepada yeoja kecuali jika situasi mendesak.

"Mwo? Kau benar-benar berkencan dengannya?" Jessica menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Maka dari itu, kau lepaskan aku!"

Jessica mengatupkan rahangnya. "Dengar Kim Kyuhyun. aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun mendekatimu. Hanya aku yang boleh mendekatimu!" teriak Jessica cukup keras. Kini orang-orang berkumpul mengelilingi mereka.

Kyuhyun melirik sekitar dengan jengah. Mengerang kesal ketika melihat raut menjengkelkan Jessica. Oh, demi apapun juga ia ingin mengubur yeoja ini hidup-hidup. Kyuhyun berniat segera berlalu dari kerumunan yang membuatnya jengah, tidak ada gunanya menanggapi yeoja gila ini, namun matanya berbinar ketika melihat sosok Hyunmin-nya berjalan tergesa-gesa dikoridor depan sana.

"Hyunmin-ah…!" panggil Kyuhyun riang. tersenyum ketika melihat Hyunmin berhenti dan menunggunya dengan kerutan kening. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu sampai didekat Hyunmin atau Sungmin, ia segera meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan Sungmin masih belum bisa mengatasi kekagetan akibat pelukan Kyuhyun ketika ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun telah melumat bibirnya.

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Author mau ngejelasin dan menjawab beberapa review..

**Pertama ada yang penasaran dengan sosok yang dibandara..**

Sosok itu adalah Sungmin, saat itu dia masih menjadi Sungmin, hal itu sudah Author jelaskan dengan Rambut pendek Blonde-nya,, tapi pas ketemu Kyuhyun nggk sadar kalo Sungmin itu namja…

Dan pas jadi cewek rambut Sungmin warnanya biasa aja,, nggak biru…

**Kedua, ada yg nanya gimana bisa Sungmin masuk sekolah dengan penyamaran sebagai cewek?**

Zaman sekarang tentu kita tidak asing lagi bukan dengan manipulasi identitas. Apalagi oleh kalangan mafia seperti Sungmin hal itu sangatlah mudah. Jadi Sungmin itu membuat data baru,, yaahhh di chapter ini udah dijelasin kok

**Ketiga, kenapa Sungmin harus menyamar? Anak buah Appa-nya kan banyak?**

Iya, anak buah Appa-nya banyak tapi semua udah dibumi hanguskan oleh klan Kim,, ada yang kabur sehingga mereka tercerai berai… nah anak buah Tn. Lee yang tersisa Cuma Siwon, Shindong dan Ryeowook. Mereka selamat karena selama ini Tn. Lee selalu melindungi keberadaan mereka. Kaya anggota khusus gitu.

**Keempat,gak akan ada changkyu kan? or wonkyu mgkn,aq gk rela kyu jd uke,.**

Huaaa Chingu kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Saya juga nggak rela Kyuhyun yang cool jadi uke… tenang aja, selamanya d FF saya Kyuhyun bakal tetep jadi Seme yang cool buat Uke-nya Lee Sungmin… jadi Chingu nggak usah khawatir…

**Kelima, Hangkyung dan Heechul kemana?**

Nyahahaha ntar dengan sendirinya mereka bakalan muncul kok :D sabar ne!^^

* * *

Ok, Last Review please!^^

Sedikit kecewa ketika Reviewnya menurun di chapter 2,, apa FF ini membosankan? :'(

Review…. Review…. Review…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Who are you ?**

**.**

**Mafia Kyu and Pretty Min ?**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), Gaje, Yaoi, nggak sesuai EYD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

.

* * *

"Aku menunggumu di parkiran!"

"Arasseo… Arasseo!" Sungmin menutup Line telpon. Siwon telah berada di parkiran, untuk itu ia harus secepatnya menuju kesana. Hari ini mereka akan mempersiapkan penyamaran untuk datang kepesta nanti.

Ketika melewati koridor, Sungmin sedikit mengernyit bingung dengan suasana heboh disana. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada kampanye dan segala macamnya? Tapi masa bodohlah, ia harus secepatnya pergi menuju parkiran.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Sungmin berjalan menghiraukan kerumunan yang menurutnya seperti dipasaran sana.

"Hyunmin-ah…."

Sungmin menghentikan langkah. Sepertinya ada yang memanggil. Namja cantik dalam penyamaran yeoja itu menoleh dan mengerut bingung ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sangat tampan kearahnya. Astaga… tampan? sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-kata itu.

_Mau apa bocah heboh itu?_

Sungmin semakin mengerut ketika melihat seringai mengerikan disudut bibir Kyuhyun. ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini, tapi kakinya seolah tidak mau digerakkan. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh padatnya dan membawanya pada ciuman yang dalam.

Omo! Ciuman? Sungmin mengerjap. Ya benar. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah melumat bibirnya. menyesap dan menggigit bibir Shape M miliknya. Ya tuhan, Sungmin benar-benar panic sekarang. Ia bisa mendengar seruan tertahan beberapa penonton disana.

Sungmin ingin berontak, namun ciuman Kyuhyun membuatnya terlena. Cho Kyuhyun seorang Good Kisser.

"Mmhh…" Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya. Nafas namja cantik ini terengah. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya panic, ia dicium oleh namja. Astaga, ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi ini ciuman pertamanya dengan namja.

Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun ketika ia merasakan stok oksigennya menipis. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayu ketika namja itu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Oh God. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tampan.

Sungmin masih larut dalam khayalannya. Ia tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang telah membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan. Namja cantik itu sadar ketika mereka telah berada di Gudang yang berada diatap bangunan. Tempat ia hampir di perkosa Changmin dulu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ngeri. Ia mengumpat ketika merasakan detak jantungnya yang berkhianat.

"Aku masih belum puas Chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun seduktif mungkin. Ia menyandarkan Sungmin ketembok, mengunci tubuh berisi itu dengan tubuhnya. Mengusap pipi putih dan mulus Sungmin dengan raut penuh nafsu.

"Yaa, apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun. tentu saja ia tidak mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya. Ingat, ia seorang yeoja disini.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

"Mwo?" Sungmin melotot. Kekasih? Astaga, yang benar saja.

"Apa ucapan ku kurang jelas Choi Hyunmin? Jadilah kekasih ku!" Kyuhyun menciumi rahang Sungmin. Menghirup dalam aroma Vanila yang menguar dari tubuh mulus itu.

"Nghh…" Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya ditelinganya. Ini salah. Ia tidak boleh terbawa arus, tapi sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia menatap Foxy Eyes Sungmin yang meredup. Sangat cantik, ditambah dengan bibir Shape M-nya yang terbuka. Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun kembali melahap bibir Sungmin, kali ini ia membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Mmhh…" Sungmin berusaha menolak. Namun lagi-lagi ciuman Kyuhyun membuatnya terhanyut.

Kyuhyun terus menyesap bibir Sungmin yang kini memerah dan terlihat membengkak. Menggigit bibir bawah untuk meminta akses agar lidahnya bisa leluasa memasuki goa hangat Sungmin.

"Aarghh…"

Erangan Sungmin membuat mulutnya terbuka, hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk melesakkan lidahnya. Namja tampan kelahiran February itu memainkan lidahnya dengan lincah didalam sana, mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk bertarung.

Suara kecipak khas orang berciuman terdengar digudang itu, disudut bibir Sungmin terlihat saliva yang menetes membasahi dagunya.

"Ngghh…" Sungmin kembali melenguh ketika tangan nakal Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya. Ia tau ini bahaya, tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya pasrah. Ia ingin Kyuhyun terus menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menyeka saliva yang mengalir disudut bibir Sungmin. Menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan cinta. Cinta? Ya, Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Semakin hari ia tidak bisa melepaskan wajah cantik ini dari ingatannya. Meski ia merasa ada satu keanehan, tapi ia tidak tau dimana letak keanehan itu.

Sungmin memalingkan wajah, ia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Obsidian itu membuatnya tak berkutik, dan ini sangat berbahaya.

"Apa kau menerima tawaran ku tadi?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, mengusap pipi mulus itu dengan penuh sayang.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat, ia memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon Kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan cintai aku!" usai berkata demikian, Sungmin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun. meninggalkan namja tampan itu yang masih termangu dengan jawaban Sungmin.

_Jangan cintai aku, aku tidak seperti yang kau kira. Kumohon, jangan buat aku jatuh terlalu dalam. Jangan dekati aku lagi, aku takut jika kau masih berada disekitar ku, aku tidak bisa mengontrol rasa ini._

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

BRAK!

"Kenapa lama?" Siwon merengut ketika Sungmin memasuki mobilnya.

"Ada sedikit masalah." Jawab Sungmin datar. Ia lelah, ia tidak ingin bicara apapun sekarang.

Siwon menatap Sungmin yang merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi penumpang. Rautnya tak bisa dijelaskan. Satu hal lagi yang menjadi pertanyaan Siwon, bibir Sungmin terlihat memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Apa Sungmin habis berciuman? Tapi dengan siapa? Sejak kematian orang tuanya Sungmin sangat menjaga jarak dengan siapapun.

"Min?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bibir mu?" Tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Sungmin mendengus. Terlihat gurat kekesalan diwajahnya.

"Lajukan saja mobilnya Choi!" Jawab Sungmin tanpa mau membuka mata.

Siwon menarik nafas berat. Ia tau terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin. Dengan berat hati Siwon melajukan mobil meninggalkan parkiran.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Ini Wig yang akan kupakai nanti?" Eunhyuk mengangkat rambut palsu berwarna coklat, merengut ketika mengingat ia harus berpenampilan seperti seorang yeoja malam ini. Huh, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk berperan sebagai yeoja, menurutnya Wig dan Gaun itu hanya akan menghambat langkahnya.

"Ne." jawab Yesung. "Dan ini Wig untukmu Kibum-ah." Lanjutnya.

"Apa aku harus memakainya?" Kibum si Killer smile menatap Wig berwarna Blonde ditangan Yesung dengan horor. "Kenapa aku juga harus menyamar menjadi yeoja?"

"Kau akan datang bersama Kyuhyun, Kibum-ah." Terang Donghae dengan nada kesal. Tentu saja ia kesal, seharusnya malam ini ia yang mendampingi Eunhyuk, bukan Yesung. Oh ayolah, mana ada Seme yang rela Uke-nya bergandengan dengan namja lain?

"Lalu kau dan Zhoumi gege bagaimana?" Kibum menatap Donghae yang masih setia dengan raut kesalnya.

"Kami akan menyamar menjadi waiter sambil memantau keadaan." Kali ini Zhoumi yang menjawab.

Semua mata kini beralih pada Kyuhyun yang duduk merenung di sofa. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan pecinta Game itu. Sejak pulang kuliah tadi ia hanya duduk merenung, sambil sesekali mengusap bibirnya.

"Dia kenapa?" Zhoumi menyikut Donghae, memajukan dagunya menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Molla." Jawab Donghae. Namja itu kini sibuk mengutak atik perlengkapan mereka untuk nanti malam. Sebauah dasi kupu-kupu yang didalamnya dilengkapi alat untuk berkomunikasi. Masing-masing dari mereka akan memakainya nanti. Khusus untuk Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang berperan sebagai yeoja, keduanya akan meletakkan alat komunikasi kecil itu di bagian kalung.

"Yaa Kyuhyun-ah." Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchana?"

"Hmm…" jawab Kyuhyun malas. Sedikit kaget ketika acara melamunnya terganggu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Yesung memberikan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Aku ingin mempelajari peta rumah itu sekali lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disana. "Cih, bahkan ruangannya terlihat sangat sederhana." Dengus Kyuhyun. saat ini ia tengah memegang selembar kertas.

"Jangan dianggap remeh Kyu! kita belum tau siapa dibalik semua ini." Ucap Eunhyuk. "Tugas kita hanya membawa senjata aneh itu kehadapan ketua."

"Berarti siapapun yang menghalanginya harus disingkirkan bukan?" seringai tajam tersungging disudut bibir Kyuhyun. seringaian itu disambut oleh Hyungdeulnya dengan seringaian pula.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Ahhh seragam Waiter ini kau dapat dari mana Hyung?" Ryeowook berputar-putar didepan kaca. Tubuhnya dibaluti celana hitam dan kemeja putih polos dengan lambang sebuah rumah makan elit didadanya.

Siwon terkekeh. "Itulah hebatnya aku."

"Hmm aku menyukai seragam ini." Sambung Shindong. Ia juga telah memakai seragam yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

"Min, nanti kau akan datang bersama ku." Siwon melirik Sungmin yang terlihat sibuk memilih gaun yang akan dipakainya nanti.

"Hmm…" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Siwon menarik nafas berat. Ia yakin telah terjadi sesuatu pada namja manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Tidak biasanya Sungmin bersikap seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Hmm…" Sungmin mengangguk singkat. "Biar aku yang mengambil senjata aneh itu!"

"Tidak! Biar aku saja!" tegas Siwon. Kalian bertiga cukup mengawasi sekitar.

"Apa kau meragukan kemampuan ku Choi?" Sungmin menatap tajam namja berlesung pipi itu.

Siwon menelan ludah gugup. Tidak. Ia tidak pernah meragukan Sungmin. Meski manis dan terlihat lemah namun Sungmin adalah orang kuat, setiap tindakannya penuh hitungan. Ia tidak pernah segan-segan membunuh lawannya. Sungmin itu seperti tikus kecil yang bisa menyelinap kesana kemari.

"Bukan begitu maksud ku Min! aku hanya tidak ingin Klan Kim mengetahui mu. Ku dengar mereka juga akan hadir di pesta itu."

Sungmin mendengus. "Untuk apa khawatir? Mereka tidak tau bagaimana rupa ku."

"Jangan gegabah Lee Sungmin!" geram Siwon. Ia benar-benar kesal menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Sungmin. "Kau taukan kalau Kim Yunho punya sekelompok mesin pembunuh yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui siapa mereka sesungguhnya?"

"Jangan membantah ku!" Sungmin menggantungkan kembali gaunnya kedalam lemari. "Aku sedang tidak ingin dibantah! Dan aku tidak peduli dengan mesin pembunuh itu. Bahkan aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

Jika sudah begini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Siwon, Shindong dan Ryeowook. Mereka tau Mood Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik sekarang.

"Wookie-ya, apa dada palsu itu sudah bisa dipakai?"

"Belum hyung, butuh sedikit perbaikan."

Sungmin memutar bola mata. Sudah pasti Ryeowook melupakan sesuatu disetiap penemuan uniknya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan pesta dengan wajah dingin khasnya. Tanpa melirik kiri kanan ia terus berjalan mendekati meja berisi gelas-gelas yang telah diisi Wine. Wajah yang tampan dengan sosok yeoja cantik disebelahnya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa tamu.

Masing-masing dari mereka mengagumi keelokan paras pasangan itu. Namja tampan dan yeoja yang cantik. Kim Kibum. Yap! Namja dingin itu sukses menyamar sebagai pasangan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak datang bersama yang lain. Yesung dan Eunhyuk telah berangkat sebelum mereka. Sedangkan Donghae dan Zhoumi telah lebih dahulu berada di lokasi pesta.

"Aku jengah dengan tatapan mereka." Bisik Kibum pelan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Acuhkan saja. Tujuan kita kesini bukan untuk mempedulikan mereka." Kyuhyun balas berbisik. Ia menyesap wine yang ada ditangannya.

Kibum mendengus. "Aku tidak melihat mereka."

"Aku bisa melihat si kepala besar dari arah sini!" Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

_"Jangan menyebut ku kepala besar Magnae setan!"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Itu adalah suara Yesung. Ia yakin rekan lainnya juga mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ingat, mereka punya alat komunikasi ditubuh.

_"Apa kalian melihat Donghae?"_ kali ini suara Eunhyuk yang terdengar.

"Aniy." Jawab Kyuhyun. percakapan jarak jauh yang manis. Orang-orang yang melihat pasti mengira Kyuhyun tengah berbincang dengan Kibum.

_"Kemana mereka? Bahkan sejak kami sampai disini mereka tidak pernah mengajak untuk berkomunikasi. Alat komunikasi mereka mati."_ Lanjut Eunhyuk. Jelas tersirat nada khawatir didalamnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. mungkin mereka tengah melakukan sesuatu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

_"Aku disini!"_ kali ini terdengar suara Donghae, sedikit terengah.

_"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Dimana Zhoumi?" _Suara yang tenang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung.

_"Aku tidak tau, kami sengaja berpencar. Aku baru saja menyelidiki lokasi. Ada dua ruangan yang sangat kucurigai."_ Lanjut Donghae.

"Kau berada dimana?" Tanya Kibum cemas. Pasalnya ia khawatir jika ada yang mendengarkan perbincangan ini.

_"Aku berada diluar, tepatnya dibelakang rumah."_

_"Jangan sampai tertangkap!" _Suara Yesung kembali terdengar.

_"Tenanglah, kalian seperti meragukan kemampuan menyelinapku."_ Kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulut Donghae. _"Aku akan mengirimkan lokasi ruangan itu padamu Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus bergerak cepat! Aku merasakan firasat buruk dari tadi."_

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Kyuhyun.

_"Ku tutup!"_ balas Donghae.

Hening.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum kembali menyesap cairan merah ditangan mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus mulai bergerak! Kau berangkat keposisi mu Kibum-ah. Kalau tertangkap gagallah semua rencana ini!" Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa yang berada dibalik semua ini!"

Kibum mengangguk. "Huh, sepertinya dipesta ini aku akan terlihat seperti seorang yeoja kesepian." Selorohnya sebelum ia bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan langkah yang dibuat seanggun mungkin.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin mengapit erat lengan kekar Siwon. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, menghiraukan pandangan beberapa namja mesum yang terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketertarikan padanya. Oh, ayolah! Ini bukan pesta anak-anak bangsawan. Pesta ini memang diadakan oleh seorang pejabat, namun semua tamunya sebagian besar hampir dari kalangan Klan ternama. Sungmin sendiri heran, siapa sebenarnya Tuan Rumah ini?

"Mereka membuat ku ingin mematahkan kaki mereka." Gumam Sungmin.

"Jangan dipikirkan sayang!" Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengganggu kenyamanan Dongsaeng ku. ah aniy,, yeojachingu ku."

Sungmin memutar bola mata. "Aku ingin minum. Kepala ku pusing melihat tingkah lapar mereka." Dengusnya. Ia mengajak Siwon menuju meja yang penuh dengan gelas-gelas Wine. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

Kim Kyuhyun.

Namja itu berdiri bersama seorang yeoja ditempat yang akan dituju Sungmin. Astaga, Yeoja? Dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab, kenapa ia sedikit tidak rela? Ah, ini bukan saatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sungmin tidak mau bertemu makhluk mesum itu disini. Bisa-bisa semua rencana akan kacau.

"Kenapa berbalik?" Siwon mengerut bingung ketika Sungmin menarik pulang tubuh kekar itu.

"Tiba-tiba aku lapar." Bohong Sungmin. namja cantik itu bergegas menuju seorang waiter yang sangat ia kenal. waiter itu tengah membawa sebuah Tray penuh makanan.

"Kau mau mencoba hidangan lezat ini Agassi?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tentu."

Waiter mungil itu menyerahkan sepiring kue dengan aroma yang lezat ketangan Sungmin. Ia kemudian berlalu, sebelumnya namja manis itu masih sempat memberikan isyarat lewat tatapan matanya.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Ia membawa kue yang diberikan Waiter yang tidak lain adalah Ryeowook itu pada Siwon.

"Didalam!" Sungmin mengambil sepotong kue, lalu menelannya bulat-bulat. "Menghadap kedinding!" perintah Sungmin.

Siwon mengangguk. Ia mendorong Sungmin kedinding. Melindungi tubuh mungil yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam mulutnya itu dari pandangan para tamu. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan mengira mereka tengah berciuman.

"Eothoke?"

"Aku akan bergerak! Ada dua ruangan yang mencurigakan!"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Baginya sangat mudah melumpuhkan empat orang Bodyguard didepan pintu itu. Kini ia telah sampai diruangan pertama. Dengan langkah tenang ia melangkah mendekati sebuah benda ditengah ruangan. Ruangan ini terlihat seperti kamar, ada Rak-rak penuh buku, meja belajar, lemari, dan sofa. Namun bedanya tidak ada tempat tidur. Disudut ruangan terdapat sebuah peti kaca berukuran 30 x 30 cm. sangat kecil memang.

Namja tampan itu mendekat. Menyipitkan mata bulatnya begitu melihat isi kotak kaca itu. Sebuah pistol yang sangat kecil. Mungkin ukurannya hanya 10 cm. yang membuatnya penasaran kenapa pistol sekecil itu ditempatkan didalam sebuah kotak kaca.

"Apa ini senjata itu?" dengan cekatan Kyuhyun membongkar kunci yang menurutnya tidak terlalu rumit itu. Ia mengambil senjata mini itu kemudian memasukkannya kedalam sebuah plastic dan menyelipkannya kebalik jas yang dipakainya.

"Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan senjata itu."

_"Bagus. Hyung menunggumu diluar!"_ balas Yesung,

"Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan bergabung bersama kalian. Sekarang aku akan menuju ruangan kedua." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan mudahnya namja tampan itu keluar dari ruangan. Namun sialnya, diujung koridor sana ia mendengar derap langkah puluhan orang.

Sambil mengumpat Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ssekali ia menoleh kebelakang. Bersyukur tidak seorangpun yang melihatnya.

Baiklah, kini Kyuhyun sampai dikoridor pendek. Terdapat dua pintu disana. Ia bingung harus memasuki pintu yang mana, kedua pintu ini tidak ada didalam peta yang dibuat Eunhyuk. Dengan mengandalkan instingnya, Kyuhyun mengambil pintu sebelah kiri. Yang ternyata menuju kesebuah taman yang luas. Bodoh. Dari sana ia bisa mendengar suara music. Itu artinya ruangan pesta tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun berniat berbalik. Ia harus kembali kepintu tadi dan mengambil pintu sebelah kanan. Namun baru saja ia berniat melangkah, pintu itu terbuka. Sontak Kyuhyun menodongkan pistolnya kearah seseorang yang juga telah menodongkan pistol kepadanya.

Bukan. Bukan pistol itu yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Tapi pemilik pistol itulah yang membuatnya nyaris terjerembab.

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Hyunmin-ssi."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Semoga masih ada yang inget ama FF ini.. huhuhu…

Mian kelamaan nunggu ampe jamuran ini fic

Jujur saya sempat kehilangan mood buat lanjutinnya.. tapi saya akan berusaha agar Fic ini ampe END…

Review please supaya saya semangat lagi lanjutin FF ini…


	5. Chapter 5

**Who are you ?**

**.**

**Mafia Kyu and Pretty Min ?**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), Gaje, Yaoi, nggak sesuai EYD**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Chapter 5

.

* * *

Sungmin terus berlari ketika mendengar derap langkah semakin dekat. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh tertangkap sekarang. Ia harus segera meloloskan diri.

_"Kau ada dimana?"_ terdengar suara Siwon dari alat komunikasi yang diselipkan ditelinganya.

"Kau tunggulah diluar! Aku akan segera membereskan ini!" jawab Sungmin.

_"Arasseo!"_

Sungmin terus berlari. Bernafas lega ketika melihat dua buah pintu ada didepannya. Mengandalkan insting, Sungmin mengambil pintu sebelah kiri. Tangannya telah menggenggam pistol. Sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga.

CKLEK!

Terbuka. Namun begitu pintu terbuka, Sungmin langsung menodongkan pistolnya ketika melihat seseorang juga tengah menodongkan pistol kearahnya.

Tidak. Bukan pistol itu yang membuat Sungmin syok. Namun pemegang benda hitam mengkilat itulah yang membuatnya nyaris melarikan diri.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucapnya tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin? Ya tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hyunmin-ssi." Kyuhyun tak kalah kaget dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap. Kyuhyun menodongkan pistol? Hey, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka dipertemukan dalam situasi seperti ini? Tunggu, kalau Kyuhyun menodongkan pistol itu berarti….

Ya tuhan, jangan bilang Kyuhyun penjahat sepertinya juga. Atau Kyuhyun adalah bodyguard dari si pemilik pesta? Sungmin menggeleng panic. ini bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Maaf aku salah masuk ruangan." Cicit Sungmin. Ia masih setia menodongkan pistolnya.

Drap…. Drap…. Drap…..

Langkah-langkah diluar terdengar semakin dekat. Keduanya seketika panic.

"Jangan mendekat!" ancam Sungmin.

"Sembunyikan pistolmu!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap. "Ku bilang jangan mendekat!" bentaknya ketika Kyuhyun berjalan maju.

"Kau mau kita tertangkap?" Kyuhyun menurunkan pistolnya lalu menyembunyikan benda itu dibalik jas pestanya. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu! Cepatlah! Mereka semakin dekat!"

Sejenak Sungmin menjadi bimbang. Ketika ia masih berpikir, kesempatan itu digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menyambar tubuh padat berisinya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Sungmin telah berada didekapan Kyuhyun, pistolnya pun telah tersembunyi dengan aman dibalik gaun namja cantik itu. Sangat cepat. Bahkan Sungmin tidak percaya dengan kecepatan gerakan Kyuhyun.

Entahlah, dia yang tengah melamun atau memang pesona Kyuhyun melumpuhkan semuanya. Astaga. Pesona? Ia harus meralat ucapannya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin horror.

"Menyelamatkan kita berdua."

"Apammffttt…" protesan Sungmin terbungkam ketika bibir Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mendarat mulus dibibirnya. Kejadian itu tepat ketika pintu terbuka, menampakkan beberapa orang berseragam hitam.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan tatapan syok dari orang-orang itu. Ia mendekap tubuh Sungmin semakin erat. Menjelajahi isi mulut namja cantik itu dengan rakus. Ya, ia sangat rakus jika itu menyangkut bibir Sungmin yang selalu manis, meski ia telah melumatnya berkali-kali.

"Nghh…" erang Sungmin ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ia tau ada yang melihat aksi mereka. Namja itu juga sadar untuk apa Kyuhyun menciumnya.

"Maaf kami mengganggu kalian."

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Setelah melayangkan kecupan singkat dibibir Sungmin yang sedikit membengkak, ia beralih menatap orang-orang berseragam itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah keruh. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama berdebar. Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu tau mereka tengah menyamar? Ditambah lagi keadaan tubuh mereka yang cukup rapat membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang menegang diselangkang Sungmin.

Menegang? Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ini?

"Kami sedang mencari seseorang, apa kalian melihat orang mencurigakan disekitar sini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku terlalu asik menikmati tubuh Nona ini." Seringai mesum tersungging disudut bibir Kyuhyun. ingin rasanya Sungmin membunuh Kyuhyun saat itu juga. "Jadi aku tidak tau apakah ada orang lain selain kita. Tapi kurasa sebelum kalian masuk hanya kami berdua disini."

"Maaf, bolehkah kami menggeledah kalian?"

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa komat kamit membaca berbagai macam doa.

"Beginikah tingkah bodyguardnya tuan rumah dipesta ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dingin. "Atas dasar apa kalian menggeledah ku? apa kalian tidak tau siapa aku? Aku cukup tersinggung. Kalian tau siapa aku?"

Spontan orang-orang itu membungkuk hormat.

"Maafkan kami tuan. Kami hanya perlu membuktikan!"

"Pergi sebelum aku melaporkan kalian pada bos kalian!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin. "Jangan sampai aku mengacau dipesta ini!"

Orang-orang itu kembali membungkuk hormat.

"Maafkan kami tuan! Silahkan lanjutkan waktu anda. Maaf telah menganggu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, mereka bergegas keluar.

Sungmin menarik nafas lega. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, namun namja itu memeluknya cukup erat.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum aku tau apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"Kau tidak perlu tau Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa leher putih mulusnya.

"Tapi aku penasaran."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak semua yang ku lakukan harus kau ketahui."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia merendahkan kepalanya, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari leher Sungmin. Mengecup lembut leher itu membuat sang pemilik mendesah ringan.

"Nghh…" Sungmin menggigit bibir, merutuki desahan yang keluar dengan segala umpatan yang ia ketahui.

"Tubuhmu selalu harum." Kyuhyun mulai berani menghisap leher Sungmin, menggigitnya untuk meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana. "Aku heran, kenapa aku begitu tertarik denganmu." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, sedangkan tangan nakalnya kini beralih meremas bokong Sungmin.

"Unghh… le… ahh…." Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun mengulum telinganya. "Lepaskah… aku…."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia menatap Sungmin, mengecup sekilas bibir merah yang telah membengkak itu.

"Hari ini kau boleh lepas dari ku. tapi lain kali kupastikan kau akan mendesah menyebut nama ku!"

Sungmin memalingkan wajah. Bernafas lega ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Detik berikutnya ia menyadari kebodohannya sendiri, kenapa ia masih berlama-lama disini? Dengan langkah kesal ia berjalan keluar tanpa menyadari tanda merah hasil pekerjaan Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dileher putihnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_"Kyuhyun-ssi."_

_ "Hyunmin-ssi."_

Yesung terdiam. Apa-apaan ini? Hyunmin? Siapa itu? Apa Kyuhyun tertangkap? Sungguh suara yang ia dengar dari alat komunikasi mereka tadi membuat Yesung panic. bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tertangkap? Semua rencana bisa gagal.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia berjalan mengitari ruang pesta. Ia harus menemukan Kyuhyun. ia tidak mungkin berteriak-teriak bukan? Namja bermata sipit itu merutuki Eunhyuk yang hilang entah kemana. Tidak. Bukan hanya Eunhyuk. Ia merutuki semua rekannya yang tidak terlihat disituasi genting seperti ini.

Yesung melupakan satuhal. Ia bisa menghubungi mereka melalui alat komunikasi.

Karena langkah yang tergesa, ia tidak menyadari telah menabrak seseorang. Erangan ringan dari orang itulah yang membuatnya tersadar.

"Mianhae. Gwaenchana?" Yesung membantu orang yang memakai seragam pelayan itu.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk. "Gwaenchana." Senyuman yang manis, membuat Yesung terpana beberapa detik lamanya.

"Aku tidak melihat jalan." Sesal Yesung. Ya tuhan, makhluk ini sungguh manis.

"Aku juga tidak melihat jalan."

"Yesung imnida." Bahkan tanpa sadar Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya. Seolah melupakan apa tujuannya sampai-sampai ia menabrak namja manis itu.

"Ryeowook imnida."

Yesung tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu Ryeowook-ssi. Aku terburu-buru, bisakah lain waktu kita bertemu?" namja itu kini merutuki mulutnya. Apa-apaan ini? Mereka baru saja bertemu tapi sudah lancang seperti ini.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja Yesung-ssi."

"Berikan nomor ponselmu!"

Ryeowook mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Yesung. Mengetikkan nomornya lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali pada Yesung.

"Gamsahamnida. Aku permisi. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu." Yesung berlalu dari hadapan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa aku memberikannya?" Ryeowook mengerjap imut. "Aahh Sungmin hyung!" ia menepuk jidatnya ketika mengingat hyung imutnya berada dalam bahaya. "Tapi siapa Kyuhyun itu?"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau sendirian?" Siwon menatap yeoja cantik didepannya dengan senyuman manis. Oh, andai Siwon tau yeoja itu tidak lain adalah Kibum yang tengah menyamar.

Kibum tersenyum manis. "Aku bersama temanku. Tapi sepertinya dia bertemu teman-temannya disini."

"Namjachingu mu?" Tanya Siwon, sedikit perasaan tidak rela hinggap dihatinya.

"Aniya Siwon-ssi. Dia hanyalah teman, lebih tepatnya dongsaengku."

Siwon tersenyum lega. "Kau cantik."

"Gamsahamnida."

_"Kyuhyun-ssi."_

_ "Hyunmin-ssi."_

Siwon dan Kibum sama-sama menegang ketika mendengar suara itu melalui alat bantu dengar mereka. Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku harus pergi!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Ah.." Kibum mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. "Maksudku, aku harus mencari dongsaengku!"

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku juga harus mencari temanku. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi."

Kibum mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan Siwon dengan langkah cemas. Berjalan tergesa-gesa mencari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Yesung hyung!" panggilnya ketika melihat Yesung. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tau." jawab Yesung. Ia masih berusaha mengontrol suaranya.

_"Maaf aku salah masuk ruangan." _Terdengar suara tenor yang lembut dari alat bantu dengar itu, membuat Kibum dan Yesung sama-sama terdiam untuk menyimak.

_ Drap…. Drap…. Drap….. _kali ini terdengar derap langkah teratur.

_ "Jangan mendekat!" _suara tenor itu kembali terdengar.

_ "Sembunyikan pistolmu!" _hey, itu suara Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi? Seseorang yang bersama Kyuhyun juga memegang pistol?

_ "Ku bilang jangan mendekat!"_

_ "Kau mau kita tertangkap? Aku tidak akan melukaimu! Cepatlah! Mereka semakin dekat!" _apa maksudnya ini? Kyuhyun bersama siapa?

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan?" _Suara tenor itu terdengar panic.

_ "Menyelamatkan kita berdua."_

_ "Apammffttt…" _oh, apalagi sekarang? _"Nghh…" _ya tuhan, ingin rasanya Kibum dan Yesung mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun ketika mendengar desahan itu. Apa yang tengah dilakukan magnae mereka?

_ "Maaf kami mengganggu kalian."_ Dan itu suara lainnya. Sebenarnya ada berapa orang disana?

_ "Ada apa?" _Suara Kyuhyun terdengar kesal.

_ "Kami sedang mencari seseorang, apa kalian melihat orang mencurigakan disekitar sini?"_

_ "Entahlah, aku terlalu asik menikmati tubuh Nona ini." _astaga, magnae mereka mulai nakal eoh? _"Jadi aku tidak tau apakah ada orang lain selain kita. Tapi kurasa sebelum kalian masuk hanya kami berdua disini."_

_ "Maaf, bolehkah kami menggeledah kalian?" _meski tidak berada disana, namun Kibum dan Yesung serta mereka yang mendengarkan percakapan itu melalui alat bantu dengar yang saling terhubung ikut menegang.

_ "Beginikah tingkah bodyguardnya tuan rumah dipesta ini?" _suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin. _"Atas dasar apa kalian menggeledah ku? apa kalian tidak tau siapa aku? Aku cukup tersinggung. Kalian tau siapa aku?"_

_ "Maafkan kami tuan. Kami hanya perlu membuktikan!"_

_ "Pergi sebelum aku melaporkan kalian pada bos kalian! Jangan sampai aku mengacau dipesta ini!"_

Hmm ancaman yang bagus Kyuhyun. setidaknya mereka pasti yakin dengan wajah menakutkanmu itu.

_ "Maafkan kami tuan! Silahkan lanjutkan waktu anda. Maaf telah menganggu." _Terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

_ "Lepaskan aku!"_ suara tenor itu kembali terdengar. Apa sekarang situasi telah aman?

_ "Tidak sebelum aku tau apa yang kau lakukan disini!"_

_ "Kau tidak perlu tau Kyuhyun-ssi."_

_ "Tapi aku penasaran."_

_ "Tidak semua yang ku lakukan harus kau ketahui."_

_ "Benarkah?"_

_ "Nghh…" _ingin rasanya Yesung mencekik Kyuhyun saat itu juga, bisa-bisanya namja itu berbuat mesum disituasi seperti ini.

_ "Tubuhmu selalu harum." _Oh, kali ini Yesung mulai menggertakkan gerahamnya._ "Aku heran, kenapa aku begitu tertarik denganmu." _Kyuhyun menggoda seseorang?

_ "Unghh… le… ahh…. Lepaskah… aku…."_

_ "Hari ini kau boleh lepas dari ku. tapi lain kali kupastikan kau akan mendesah menyebut nama ku!"_

"Magnae sialan!" umpat Yesung. "Apa yang dia lakukan? Bisa-bisanya disaat genting dia malah bermesraan dengan orang lain?"

Kibum menarik nafas berat. Jujur saja desahan tadi terdengar erotis meski hanya berupa lenguhan singkat.

"Kita cari dia!" Kibum menarik tangan Yesung sebelum hyung bermata sipitnya itu mengacaukan pesta yang tengah berlangsung.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Sempurna." Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Disaat terjepit kau malah bermesraan dengan seseorang." Sindirnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah, sedikit menyesal kenapa ketika bersama Sungmin tadi dia tidak memutuskan alat komunikasi mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu hyung? Disaat panic kau masih sempat bertukar nomor ponsel." Kyuhyun balas menyindir, membuat Yesung tidak bisa lagi membantah ucapannya. "Dan bagaimana denganmu Kim Kibum? Kau malah asik berkencan dengan pria lain."

Kibum hanya mendengus.

"Lalu siapa orang itu Kyu?" Eunhyuk melipat tangan, memandang Kyuhyun jengah.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu cuek. "Seseorang yang kusukai."

"Tapi siapa dia?" Donghae ikut-ikutan geram.

"Sejak kapan kau hoby mencampuri urusan ku Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Ini bukan masalah mencampuri urusan Kyu." kali ini Zhoumi berucap dengan sabar. "Permasalahannya adalah, kami tau orang itu juga memegang pistol ketika kalian bertemu."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Dia tidak berbahaya."

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu, biar aku yang mencari tau siapa Hyunmin itu." Putus Eunhyuk final.

Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mencengkram kerah kemaja Eunhyuk.

"Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku hyung! Jika kalian berani menyentuhnya, kupastikan aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi kalian!" geram Kyuhyun. ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan berlalu menuju kamar.

Eunhyuk memegangi lehernya yang terasa sakit, ia hanya bisa diam ketika Donghae membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" Kibum menatap Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Yesung menarik nafas berat. "Biarkan saja, Kyuhyun tau mana yang terbaik untuknya."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang yang bernama Hyunmin itu berbahaya?" protes Donghae. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Yesung.

"Jika benar begitu, maka aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aku akan meneliti benda ini." Ryeowook tersenyum canggung. Sedari tadi matanya terus mengarah keleher mulus Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat rekan-rekannya salah tingkah. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa suasana terasa canggung seperti ini?

"Kalian kenapa?"

Serempak Ryeowook, Siwon dan Shindong menggeleng.

Sungmin mendengus jengah. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat." Putusnya. Ia merasa semakin lelah ketika melihat anggukan canggung mereka. Masa bodohlah. Akhirnya Sungmin beranjak memasuki kamar.

"Kalian lihat tanda dilehernya itu?" Tanya Shindong syok, diiringi oleh anggukan oleh dua rekannya.

"Apa yang Sungmin hyung lakukan? Jadi desahan yang kita dengar itu benar-benar miliknya?" Ryeowook menatap Shindong dan Siwon dengan histeris.

"Kyuhyun." gumam Siwon. "Aku penasaran siapa dia."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap kertas didepannya dengan raut kaget. Ia beberapa kali membolak-balik kertas itu dan mencocokkan fotonya.

"Choi Hyunmin…. Lee Sungmin….. jadi kalian orang yang sama?" Seringai tipis tersungging disudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Jangan ditanya dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan semua ini. Bagi otaknya yang jenius tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, termasuk mengembalikan data-data yang telah dihapus seseorang. Mungkin pelaku penghapusan data merasa semua data yang dihapus tidak akan pernah lagi ditemukan. Namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun. ia bisa menemukan kembali data yang dihapus itu dengan sedikit mengutak-atik system dikomputernya.

"Menarik. Sudah kuduga kau seorang namja… well, kita lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu Lee Sungmin."

* * *

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

* * *

Yoosshhh satu FF lagi saya post mala mini :D

.

.

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Lee Sungmin!

.

.

Jangan lupa review Chapter ini ne!^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Who are you ?**

**.**

**Mafia Kyu and Pretty Min ?**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), Gaje, Yaoi, nggak sesuai EYD**

**a/n : Warning warning warning! Chapter ini ada NC-nya… yang nggak suka nggak usah baca :D**

**yang masih dibawah umur jangan salahkan saya...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

.

.

* * *

Sungmin menguap, dengan mata yang masih terpejam namja manis dengan tingkat keimutan yang sangat keterlaluan itu mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi. Tanpa melihat Id pemanggilnya, Sungmin mengangkat langsung panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara serak.

_"Sungminie!"_

"Eoh, Hangkyung jussi." Mata yang tadinya terpejam kini membuka lebar, menampakkan manic _Foxy_-nya yang bersinar cantik.

_"Ne, kau baru bangun? Aigoo, ini sudah jam berapa eoh?"_ Hangeng terkekeh diseberang sana.

"Umh," secara reflex, Sungmin melirik jam dinakas. "Jam Sembilan." Jawabnya, sedikit menguap karena kantuk yang masih tersisa. "Bagaimana? Apa Ahjumma sudah ditemukan?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat Hangeng diseberang. _"Mereka mencium kedatanganku, ketika aku sampai dirumah yang biasa ditinggali Heechul, mereka sudah pergi. Sekarang aku dan Henry tengah dalam perjalanan. Kami mendapat info, Heechul berada di Hokaido."_

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Aku juga akan berusaha mencari Guixian disini."

Hangeng terkekeh. _"Tidak perlu, aku sudah menemukannya."_

Mata rubah Sungmin membelalak lebar. "Omona, jinjayo? Ahjussi menemukannya dimana?"

Lagi-lagi Hangeng terkekeh. _"Seorang tikus yang kuselipkan disana memberitahukan dimana putraku berada. Bahkan dia juga mengirimkan fotonya padaku. Aku tidak menyangka putraku setampan itu. Kau harus bertemu dengannya Minnie-ya."_

"Umh…" Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat. Tentu saja dia sangat ingin bertemu Guixian. Ia merindukan namja itu, meski mereka hanya pernah bertemu ketika masih kecil.

_"Sudah ya, nanti aku kabari lagi. Aku akan mengimkan fotonya padamu."_

"Ne, arasseo Ahjussi." Sungmin tersenyum ketika line telfon terputus. Dengan penuh semangat ia segera menuju kamar mandi.

_Tenanglah Cho Guixian. Hyung akan melindungimu jika kita bertemu kembali._

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin melangkah memasuki kantin. Mengerjap polos ketika mendapati kantin yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang disana. Namun setidaknya ia bisa sedikit santai membaca buku-bukunya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan.

Setelah mengambil pesanan makanannya, Sungmin mengambil tempat disudut kantin. Dari sana ia bisa melihat taman. Sambil membolak-balik bukunya, namja manis itu memasukkan spagety kedalam mulut mungilnya. Mengangguk-angguk ketika membaca kalimat yang disukainya. Sesekali bibirnya terpout lucu ketika menemukan kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Apa aku mengganggu Choi Hyunmin?"

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, ia sangat hafal pemilik suara bass itu. Oh, jangan sekarang. Ia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya ketika Kyuhyun mencumbu bibirnya semalam. Dan sialnya lagi, tanpa ia sadari namja kurang ajar itu meninggalkan tanda dilehernya. Pantas saja gelagat Siwon, Shindong dan Ryeowook mencurigakan.

Sungmin mendongak, memutar bola mata ketika melihat namja tampan itu telah duduk manis didepannya. Jangan lupakan seringai mengerikan yang tersungging dibibir tebal itu.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Buku." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Aku tau itu buku." Ucap Kyuhyun jengah.

"Jangan mengganggu ku Cho Kyuhyun! aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang senyum mengerikan.

"Tapi aku ingin mengganggumu Lee Sungmin." Namja tampan itu secara sengaja menekankan kata Lee Sungmin didalam kalimatnya.

"Jangan membuatku kesal Kyu, aku harus sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan tugas ini, dan aku…." Sungmin berhenti membolak-balik bukunya. Tangannya tiba-tiba menegang dan bergetar. Tidak, bukan hanya tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat. Ia mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan seringaiannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau…." Sungmin tercekat. "Bagaimana….." matanya mengerjap polos, sedangkan bibirnya setengah terbuka. Tidakkah ia menyadari namja evil didepannya itu tengah menatap lapar?

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, wajah kaget Sungmin benar-benar cukup menggoda baginya. "Kau mau tau? ikut aku!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin namja tampan itu berjalan keluar kantin meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia dengan wajah syoknya.

Ketika menyadari Kyuhyun telah menjauh, Sungmin segera mengemasi buku dan mengejar Kyuhyun. ia harus tau darimana namja tampan itu bisa mengetahui identitasnya. Oh tidak, ini gawat.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ikut saja!" jawab Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu melangkah menuju parkiran. Begitu sampai dimobilnya, Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil Audi hitam itu dan mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Kyuhyun-ssi?" Ulang Sungmin begitu mobil telah meluncur mulus dijalanan. Ia kesal, sedari tadi Kyuhyun memilih diam.

"Ketempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua, Sungmin-ssi." Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya.

Sungmin mengatur deru nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mengetahui identitasnya? Bukankah semua data yang menyangkut Lee Sungmin sudah dihapus? Namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut penasarn. Siapa sebenarnya namja tampan yang tengah berada disampaingnya ini? Jangan sampai ada orang luar yang mengetahui identitasnya selain Kyuhyun.

"Apa wajahku sebegitu tampannya Min?" Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan lelucon yang dibuatnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin memutar bola mata jengah. "Aku tau itu, siapa dirimu sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ssi? Kenapa kau mengetahui semua ini?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan mu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu! Diamlah sebentar Min, kita akan segera sampai ditujuan!"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ini mengerikan. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari musuhnya? Namja manis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cantiknya.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti diparkiran gedung sebuah Apartemen mewah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun segera menyeret Sungmin menuju lift. Menekan angka 13 dan membiarkan benda persegi panjang itu membawa mereka menuju lantai tujuan.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Sungmin mengagumi setiap ukiran yang ada digedung mewah itu. Sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun yang sibuk menekan password-nya.

"Aniy." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin masuk.

Didalamnya terlihat begitu rapi. Ruangan mewah itu didominasi oleh warna putih.

"Aku sengaja membelinya tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua ku. sesekali aku akan menginap disini." Jawab Kyuhyun, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa. Memutar bola mata ketika melihat Sungmin mengambil duduk tepat didepannya. Padahal dia sangat ingin Sungmin duduk disebelahnya.

"Katakan padaku!"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada semenggoda mungkin.

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentangku."

Kyuhyun tertawa parau. "Kalau aku mengatakan mengetahui semuanya, bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

Sungmin mengerjap. "K… kau…" jangan bilang Kyuhyun tau alasan Sungmin menyamar menjadi yeoja.

"Ne, aku mengetahui semuanya Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun berpindah kesamping Sungmin. Mengusap lembut pipi gembul yang terlihat menegang itu. "Hey, relax baby. Kau terlihat begitu ketakutan." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau?" cicit Sungmin. Sungguh dia ingin segera keluar dari Apartemen ini. Namun pesona Kyuhyun seolah memaku kakinya. Bodoh, kenapa dia mau-mau saja mengikuti Kyuhyun?

"Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini tangannya beralih mengusap bibir Sungmin yang setengah terbuka. "Menurutmu, aku harus merahasiakan ini atau tidak?"

Sungmin tercekat. "Bagaimana…. Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Sungmin lirih, nafas hangat Kyuhyun diwajahnya membuat ia kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Mudah saja bagiku Sungmin-ssi. Kau pikir siapa yang tidak akan penasaran ketika mencium seseorang kau merasakan sesuatu yang menegang dibagian sini." Tangan nakal Kyuhyun kini meraba pelan selangkang Sungmin.

"Nghhh…" Sungmin mati-matian menahan desahannya. "Lalu… ohh…" Lagi-lagi Sungmin mendesah tertahan ketika Kyuhyun meremas juniornya. Ya tuhan, Sungmin ingin lari saja. Namun lagi-lagi pesona Kyuhyun membuatnya tak berkutik. Kemana jurus beladirinya selama ini? Padahal ia bisa saja mematahkan tangan nakal itu. Tapi entah kenapa tangannya seolah berkhianat.

"Lalu…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, menjilati bibir Sungmin seduktif mungkin. "Lalu aku mencari datamu di internet." Ia berucap lembut. Mati-matian menahan hasratnya ketika melihat Sungmin menggigit bibir menahan desahan akibat tangan nakalnya yang masih bermain-main diselangkang Sungmin.

"Nghh… a… ahhh…" satu desahan lolos. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan resah. Ketika tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan nakal Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu malah membelengunya diatas kepala.

"Menakjubkan, aku semakin penasaran ketika melihat datamu telah dihapus. Tapi mengembalikan sesuatu yang telah dihapus itu sangat mudah bagiku sayang. Dan voila… aku cukup kaget ketika mengetahui nama dan wajah aslimu. Lebih kaget lagi ketika mengetahui kau adalah seorang namja."

"Ahh.. lalu… apa yang… ohh…. Kau… inginkan… nghhh…" Sungmin kembali menggigit bibirnya. desahan itu terdengar memalukan baginya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian? Aku tidak akan membongkar rahasiamu, tapi kau harus mematuhi syarat yang kuberikan."

Sungmin mengerjap. Syarat? Oh, kenapa ia merasa akan dirugikan?

"Syarat? A… apa syaratnya?" Sungmin menarik nafas lega ketika tangan Kyuhyun berhenti membelai selangkangnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. Sedangkan Sungmin merasa hidupnya akan berakhir detik itu juga.

"Syarat pertamanya mudah. Jadilah kekasihku."

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika bertemu dengan _obsidian_ kyuhyun. demi apa, dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar.

"Aku namja Kyuhyun-ssi. Dan aku bukan gay."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, aniya lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Aku juga bukan gay, tapi untukmu aku buat pengecualian. Aku menyukaimu Min. maka dari itu, syarat pertama kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

Sungmin memejamkan mata. Syarat pertama? "Lalu syarat kedua?"

"Syarat kedua nanti, jika kau telah menjadi kekasihku." Kecupan ringan Kyuhyun layangkan dibibir Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka mata, menatap dalam _obsidian _Kyuhyun. "Baiklah." Ucapnya. "Hanya menjadi kekasihmu bukan?" ya, dia harus melakukan ini. Jika tidak, sia-sialah semua penyamaran yang telah ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau pasti akan menyesal Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau namja normal, tapi kau malah memilih untuk menjadi kekasihku." Sungmin tersenyum mengejek.

"Sudah kubilang, untukmu aku buat pengecualian. Lagipula untuk apa aku menyesal? Kau bahkan lebih sempurna dari seorang yeoja."

Semburat merah muncul diwajah Sungmin. "Jangan memujiku. Kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku dengan semua ini."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau tidak tau apapun. Dan kuharap kau tidak mencari taunya Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia melepaskan tangan Sungmin. Membawa namja itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau tetap berada disisi ku, aku tidak akan mencari tau semuanya. Yah, meski aku cukup penasaran."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau nekat mencari tau." ancam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau mengerikan."

"Sejujurnya aku jauh lebih mengerikan dari ini."

"Tidak masalah, tapi aku suka." Kyuhyun beralih mengecup kening Sungmin. Menyalurkan rasa, betapa ia mencintai namja manis itu. "Maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaan ku?"

"Apa?" Sungmin kembali mengerjap polos.

"Aku ingin melihat penampilan aslimu. Tanpa dandanan yeoja dan tanpa wig ini."

"Kau banyak permintaan." Dengus Sungmin. "Tapi baiklah." Namja manis itu bergerak melepaskan wignya, memperlihatkan rambut blonde-nya yang halus.

Kyuhyun ternganga. Rasanya ia pernah bertemu Sungmin sebelumnya. Tapi dimana?

"Wae?" Sungmin merengut. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Aniya." Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Kau jauh lebih mempesona seperti ini." Jemarinya beralih mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin. "Kau cantik." Namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyesap belahan merah Sungmin yang selalu berhasil menggoda imannya.

"Mhhh…" lenguh Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menyesap bibirnya. secara naluriah, ia mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun. merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh hangat namja tampan yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Cukup heran, kenapa dengan mudahnya dia mengiyakan semua ini. Apa dia jatuh cinta? Tidak. Dia namja normal. Ah tapi… tapi…. Astaga kenapa dia sepasrah ini?

Kyuhyun terus menyesap bibir Sungmin. Menjilati bibir yang terasa sangat manis itu. Ketika Sungmin membuka mulutnya, dengan lancar Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya. Menggelitiki langit-langit Sungmin lalu menghisap kuat lidah namja manis itu.

"Ughh… mmhh… hhhh…" lenguh Sungmin ketika merasa saliva telah berkumpul didalam mulutnya. Bahkan beberapa mulai menetes didagunya.

Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin dipahanya. Merapatkan tubuh mereka sembari tangan nakalnya beralih meremas bokong kenyal sang kekasih. Suara kecipak khas orang berciuman terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu ketika Sungmin meremas surai Brunettenya. Ditambah lagi bokong kenyal itu sangat menggoda. Oh jangan lupakan selangkang mereka yang saling bergesekan. Jika saja ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri, mungkin saat ini Sungmin telah naked sempurna. Tapi Kyuhyun masih menahannya. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Dia ingin merasakan makanan pembuka terlebih dahulu.

"Nghh… ahhh…" desahan Sungmin terdengar semakin erotis ketika Kyuhyun beralih menghisap lehernya. Menambah satu lagi jejak kemerahan disana.

"Kau sangat manis sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun. ia mengulum telinga Sungmin.

"Unghh… Kyuuuhhh…" Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun semakin erat. Oh tidak, apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia terangsang? Tapi Kyuhyun memang lihai menggodanya.

"Aku ingin memakanmu baby."

"Nghhh… ahhh…" Sungmin menggigit bibir. Lidah Kyuhyun bermain dengan lihai dilehernya, dan itu membuat libidonya semakin naik.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Wookie-ya!" Yesung melambaikan tangan ketika melihat namja mungil itu memasuki cafe tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu.

"Eoh, hyung!" Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Ia segera menghampiri Yesung. Menatap kagum namja yang terlihat semakin tampan dengan pakaian santainya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sesalnya.

"Aniya, aku baru saja datang." Bohong Yesung. Padahal karena terlalu semangat, dia datang satu jam lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Ryeowook tertawa renyah. Ia tau Yesung berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung yang baru datang, tapi sudah menghabiskan secangkir Caffe Latte.

"Anda sudah mau memesan Tuan?" seorang Waitress menghampiri mereka.

"Aku mau memesan minuman saja." Ryeowook tersenyum ramah.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aniya, aku sudah kenyang hyung."

"Kalau begitu aku juga pesan minuman saja."

"Aku mau Caffe Latte sepertimu hyung."

"Aku juga." Balas Yesung.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan menunggu pesanan datang." Watiress itu tersenyum, kemudian berlalu.

"Kau memakai make up?" Yesung mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook diolesi make up natural.

Ryeowook tersenyum kikuk. Ia memang masih dalam penyamarannya ketika keluar Apartemen, sesampai dimobil barulah dia membuka penyamarannya. Bisa gawat jika ada yang melihatnya keluar Apartemen tanpa penyamaran.

"Ahh, aku memang terbiasa memakai sedikit make up hyung."

"Seperti ulzzang." Yesung tersenyum manis. "Kau terlihat cantik."

Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Ryeowook. Ia hanya bisa menunduk ketika Yesung terus menatapnya dengan intens.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Nghh… ahhh… Kyuuhh.. ouuhh…" Sungmin menggeleng pelan ketika Kyuhyun menghisap nipple-nya yang telah menegang. Mereka kini telah berada dikamar Kyuhyun dengan keadaan naked total.

"Terus desahkan namaku sayang." Kyuhyun terus menghisap nipple Sungmin. Sesekali ia memberikan gigitan kecil disana.

Sungmin meremas sepray, sentuhan Kyuhyun begitu memabukkan. Ia tau ini salah, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa menghentikannya atau sekedar menolak. Setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun meninggalkan jejak panas ditubuhnya.

"Ohh… Kyuuuhhh…"

Kyuhyun semakin terangsang mendengar desahan seksi Sungmin. Ia terus turun kebawah, menghisap kuat pusar Sungmin, lalu mengecup perut putih mulus itu. Memberi gigitan kecil untuk meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin penuh bercak kemerahan.

Namja tampan itu beralih meraih junior Sungmin yang tidak sebesar juniornya. Yah, meski ukuran junior Sungmin terbilang besar, namun tentu saja juniornya tidak akan kalah.

"K… kau mau apa?" Sungmin menatap ngeri Kyuhyun yang bersiap memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Rilex chagi. Kau hanya perlu mendesah." Kyuhyun mencium ujung yang telah mengeluarkan percum itu. Detik berikutnya ia memasukkan junior Sungmin kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap dengan kuat lalu menjilatinya.

"Nghh…. Ini… ohh… nikmat Kyuuhhh…." Sungmin memejamkan mata, beberapa kali ia mengangkat pinggulnya menerima sensasi nikmat itu. Kuluman hangat Kyuhyun membuat kupu-kupu diperutnya beterbangan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya ketika merasakan junior Sungmin berkedut.

"Ohh… ahhh… ahh… ngghh… ming… ohhh… minggir Kyu… aku… aaarrgggghhhh…." Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, cairan itu meledak didalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghisap habis seluruh cairan Sungmin. Ia beralih keatas, menciumi bibir pinkish itu, membagi cairan cinta milik sang kekasih.

"Ungghhh…" Sungmin mengernyit ketika merasakan cairan itu didalam mulutnya. Namun detik berikutnya ia menikmati setiap kuluman Kyuhyun. secara naluriah, ia membalas semua ciuman Kyuhyun.

"A..aaarrgghhh…" erang Sungmin ketika satu jari Kyuhyun menusuk hole-nya. Ini sakit. Ia memang pernah melakukan sex, tapi tidak posisi seperti ini. Sex para gay begitu menakutkan. "Ini… sakit Kyuuu…" ringis Sungmin. Ia meremas surai Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Ssttt… relax sayang, nanti kau akan merasakan nikmat." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin, melumatnya dengan rakus sedangkan tangannya bermain dihole Sungmin.

"Ummhh… nghh…" erangan kesakitan itu berganti menjadi desahan nikmat ketika empat jari Kyuhyun menyentuh sweet spot-nya. "Lebihhh ooohhh cepat… nggaaahhh…" racau Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menarik keluar jarinya. Terkekeh ketika melihat tatapan protes Sungmin. Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasa beruntung bisa memiliki namja secantik Sungmin, meski membutuhkan sedikit kesepakatan. Namja tampan itu melebarkan kedua paha Sungmin. Membuat hole merah yang tengah berkedut itu terekspos sempurna.

"Tahan sebentar sayang, ini akan sakit diawal." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. "Aku berjanji, setelah itu akan nikmat."

Sungmin menelan salivanya, menatap ngeri junior besar Kyuhyun yang mengacung sempurna. Oh tidak, holenya akan robek jika benda itu masuk kesana.

"Percayalah padaku." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut. Memposisikan juniornya tepat dihole Sungmin. Ketika merasakan posisinya sudah pas, ia memasukkan junior itu dalam sekali sentakan.

"Aaaarrgghhh…." Jerit Sungmin. "Appo… ughh…" ia menggeleng panic. tangannya berusaha mencapai junior Kyuhyun, berniat mengeluarkan benda nista itu dari dalam holenya.

Kyuhyun maklum, dengan gerakan cepat ia kembali memagut bibir Sungmin sedangkan tangannya membelai lembut junior namja manis itu. Sekedar berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian namja cantiknya.

"Ngghh…" Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika merasakan sensasi diorgan intimnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, ia terus menciumi Sungmin. Sedangkan pinggulnya mulai bergerak maju mundur. Sesekali namja tampan itu menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan hole Sungmin menjepit sang junior.

"Ahh.. appo…" ringis Sungmin. Ia mencakar punggung Kyuhyun, mengalungkan kakinya yang terasa lemas dipinggang namja tampan itu. Kepalanya yang mendongak membuat Kyuhyun leluasa menghujani leher yang penuh hickey itu dengan ciuman.

"Miinnnhh… ini… ahhh so tigh baby…" Kyuhyun mendesah tepat ditelinga Sungmin, ketika hole namja manis itu kembali mengapit erat juniornya.

"Nghh… ahhh… ahh…" desahan nan merdu mulai mengalun dari bibir Sungmin ketika junior besar itu menyentuh titik sensitifnya. "Ouuhh… Kyuuhhh…" erang Sungmin. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak keatas seirama dengan hujaman Kyuhyun.

"Kau… sexy chagi…. Ughh…" Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Wajah Sungmin yang penuh keringat, ditambah lagi dengan bibirnya yang telah membengkak membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu mengerjai tubuh padat itu.

"Ahhh… yeaahhh… thereee… ohhh…" racau Sungmin. Ia menggeleng kekiri dan kekanan. Mata sayunya menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat gagah dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Jemari halus Sungmin beralih mengusap dada bidang Kyuhyun, lalu turun keperutnya yang dihiasi abs.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Nado… unghh… saranghae…" Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya, hujaman demi hujaman yang Kyuhyun berikan terasa begitu nikmat dan membuatnya gila. Ini gila, biasanya dialah yang menggagahi seorang yeoja, tapi sekarang malah dia yang digagahi.

"Ahh… Minnnhhh… aku…."

"Bersama… ahhh… Kyuuhhhh…"

"Aarrgghhh…" keduanya menjerit ketika mendapat orgasme yang pertama bagi Kyuhyun dan kedua untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin dengan nafas terengah. Ia kemudian beralih turuh mengecup rahang, bibir, leher, kening dan berakhir dikelopak mata Sungmin.

"Tidurlah." Bisik Kyuhyun. ia menarik juniornya dari tubuh Sungmin, membuat namja manis itu meringis kecil. Menarik selimut lalu memeluk erat sang kekasih.

"Nghh…" gumam Sungmin. Ia merebahkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun. sungguh ia merindukan kehangatan ini. Dulu Kangin sang Appa selalu memberikannya pelukan seperti ini. "Kau hangat seperti Appa."

"Jeongmal? Nanti kau harus mengenalkan ku pada orang tuamu." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung polos kekasihnya.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat, menggigit bibir ketika merasakan dadanya kembali perih.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini Kyu."

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia memeluk Sungmin semakin erat. "Sssttt… mulai sekarang aku akan selalu melindungimu Min. aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu. Aku berjanji."

Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. "Gomawo Kyu." bisiknya sebelum akhirnya namja manis itu terlelap. Sedikitpun ia tidak menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aku lengah, Kyuhyun telah mengetahui siapa Sungmin sebenarnya."

Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang. _"Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan Sungmin tau siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Ini belum saatnya Kyuhyun tau. kita harus menjalankan rencana ini sematang mungkin. Aku tidak ingin Yunho melakukan sesuatu terhadap putraku."_

"Ne ahjussi."

_"Kau tetap awasi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."_

"Ne, aku mengerti."

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Nc nc nc nc oohhh NC….

Karena otak saya tiba2 konslet,, terlebih lagi saya pengen bikin KyuMin moment,, jadinya adegan ini datang lebih awal -_-

Mian kalo dichapter ini Ming pasrah aja digrepe Kyu,, saya nggak mau KyuMin maen kejar2an lagi,, kalo gitu kapan KyuMin moment-nya coba :o

Lagipula siapa coba yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyu #Plak

* * *

_**#MataBerkaca2**_

_**Cuma mau ngucapin stay strong for uri leader… :'(**_

_**Saya heran, kenapa disaat seperti ini banyak yang nyebarin hoax.. tapi yaKyuMin lah,, nggak usah kita tanggapi,, kita berdoa aja buat yang telah pergi, n semoga yang ditinggal juga tabah menjalaninya.**_

* * *

**Buat pertanyaan yang ini**

"' Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah, sedikit menyesal kenapa ketika bersama Sungmin tadi dia tidak memutuskan alat komunikasi mereka." di sn kn tertulis 'Sungmin'.Itu typo atw emang Kyu udh tw (wlwpn d jlskn d skene terakhir dr chap ini Kyu tw kbnrnny)

Itu bukan Typo,, maksudnya Kyu itu nyesel,, seharusnya pas dy beraksi alat komunikasinya dy matiin, jadi anggota lain nggak perlu tau kegiatan mesum mereka…

Ok, Chapter ini luangkan jarinya untuk mengetik sebuah review ne! saya juga trima kritik n saran kok,, asalkan disampaikan dalam bahasa yang sopan,, bukan bahasa yang kaya orang nggak berpendidikan!^^

Intinya kita saling menghargai ajalah!


End file.
